Bad blood
by Drakky
Summary: " Harry Potter était l'Élu, le Héros de tous. Il était le Bien en personne donc il ne pouvait absolument pas être cet homme ivre qui se tenait aux murs de l'allée crasseuse pour avancer. HPDM pour Artoung."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/soir !

Je me décide à débuter une ptite fic (3 chapitres je pense) en cette toute fin 2015 ! D'autant plus que c'est l'anniversaire de la reine du HPDM j'ai nommé la souuublimeuuh ma chériiiie Artoung :D !

Donc ceci est un hpdm (mais ne vous y trompez pas ! je resterais fidèle au rwhp jusqu'à mon dernier souffle è_é). J'ai remarqué que ma toung aimait les Draco manipulateur et sombre et les Harry torturé. Donc voici pleins de manipulation, de sombre et de torture pour ton anniversaire ma toung !

Bon y'aura pitêtre un peu d'amour vers la fin mais je suis pas encore totalement décidée:p

Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira (surtout au bébé chat de toung) et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016 pleins de roux, d'amour, de yeux verts et de santé !

Note 1 : Tout appartient à JKR o/

Note 2 : Désolée d'avance si le début de cette histoire vous choque un peu mais c'est assez sombre on va dire (la faute à toung) (et à Fanny aussi).

Ceci se passe trois ans après la guerre de Poudlard. J'ai juste changé un tout petit minuscule détail par rapport à l'histoire originale : Fred n'est pas mort (\o/) c'est Ginny qui meurt à sa place, tuée par Lucius Malfoy (*\o/*).

Personne n'aurait pu reconnaître le célèbre Sauveur du Monde Sorcier alors qu'il titubait prudemment dans l'allée des embrumes. Il avait des vêtements moldus sombres et trop grands et une capuche qui dissimulait ces boucles brunes et une bonne moitié de visage.

Et même si d'aventure quelqu'un aurait eu un doute sur son identité, il aurait vite changé d'avis car Harry Potter n'était sûrement pas le genre de personne à venir en pleine nuit dans une rue comme celle-ci.

Harry Potter était un homme bien. Il menait une vie déjà bien remplie par son travail d'auror et toutes les œuvres de charité auxquelles il participait.

De plus, l'année dernière il avait ouvert avec son ami Hermione Granger la Fondation Remus Lupin, un orphelinat qui recueillait les trop nombreux enfants sorciers abandonnés par leur famille après une morsure de loup-garou. La bâtisse accueillait déjà 12 enfants venant du pays entier et faisait encore les gros titres des journaux qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur la gentillesse et la bonté d'âme de L'Élu.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'on ne voit son visage dans un journal. Il était adoré, épié, analysé à chacune de ses sorties.

Quarante deux livres racontaient déjà son histoire de tous les points de vue possibles et avec plus ou moins de vérités.

Alors même si quelques fois il arrivait un peu trop alcoolisé à une réception du ministère, qu'il était incapable de se réveiller le matin pour aller au travail ou que ces cernes se creusaient et sa silhouette s'affinait de mois en mois, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur.

Harry Potter était l'Élu, le Héros de tous. Il était le Bien en personne donc il ne pouvait absolument pas être cet homme ivre qui se tenait aux murs de l'allée crasseuse pour avancer.

L'ancien gryffondor chantonnait doucement une vieille chanson moldu alors qu'il essayait de trouver la sortie de la rue pour rejoindre de Chemin de Traverse puis le Londres moldu. Il n'était pas en état de transplaner.

En fait il n'était pas en état de quoique ce soit. Il sortait juste de chez Théodore Nott, un ancien serpentard qui n'avait pas été heureux de le revoir il y'a quelques mois juste après une perquisition à son domicile. En tant qu'auror, Harry savait parfaitement que le brun mielleux à l'air calculateur était devenu dès la fin de la guerre l'un des revendeurs de drogues sorcières les plus importants de la capitale.

Et Celui-qui-a-vaincu était revenu, sans sa cape d'auror, lui proposer un marché. Il se chargeait de le couvrir en échange d'un accès illimité à son stock.

Des preuves du dossier contre Nott avaient mystérieusement disparues. On n'avait jamais su qui était derrière cela.

Le dealeur était méfiant à présent. Et rusé. Les chances de réunir un nouveau dossier solide étaient beaucoup trop minces.

Il était devenu intouchable.

Et Harry était devenu un client particulier.

Quelques fois l'ancien gryffondor imaginait la tête que ferait son chef ou même son coéquipier et ami de toujours Ron Weasley s'ils apprenaient l'existence de ce pacte secret.

Il avait la sensation depuis plusieurs mois que deux personnalités se partageaient son corps. Il y avait le Harry gentil qui prenait soin de ses amis et qui amenait son filleul à la fête foraine. Ce Harry qui prenait son travail à cœur et trouvait quand même du temps pour venir jouer avec les enfants de sa fondation.

Puis il y avait cet autre qui apparaissait par moment. Cet autre qui hurlait de douleur après quelque chose de perdu mais sans savoir exactement ce que c'était. Ce Harry là se battait tous les jours contre les souvenirs et les regrets. Des fois, de plus en plus souvent, il abandonnait sous le poids de la culpabilité et du chagrin et lui susurrait de mettre un terme à cette comédie. Que c'était trop dur. Que ça n'allait jamais s'arranger. Il vivrait pour toujours avec ces images dans la tête et ce vide dans son âme.

Cet Harry l'entraînait vers des routes sombres et dangereuse. Il lui avait servi son premier verre de Whisky le soir de l'anniversaire de la mort de Sirius il y a deux ans.

Il lui avait fait prendre sa première potion illégale le jour où il avait vu Mrs Weasley éclater en sanglots en trouvant une photo de Ginny en guise de marque-page dans un livre de Gilderoy Lockart.

C'est cet Harry qui l'obligea à regarder de l'autre côté de la ruelle quand deux femmes peu vêtues passèrent rapidement, entraînant dans leur sillage des effluves de parfums capiteux et d'alcool bon marché.

Il les suivit, avide. Il savait à quel point c'était bon de s'oublier dans un corps de femme chaud et docile le temps de quelques heures. Et leurs corps devenaient très dociles et très chauds au fur et à mesure que les gallions apparaissaient dans leurs mains.

Il aimait toutes les formes d'oublis qu'il pouvait trouver.

Le dégoût de lui même et la honte étaient un faible prix à payer contre ce miracle éphémère.

Elles le remarquèrent et ralentirent pour lui laisser le temps de les rattraper. Les clients étaient peu nombreux cette nuit.

Mais il ne les atteint jamais. Il venait de croiser le regard d'une autre personne dans une impasse perpendiculaire.

C'était un cul de sac, étroit, sale et désert à l'exception d'un homme. Petit, jeune, blond et des yeux bleus cernés de maquillage. Sa robe de sorcier largement ouverte sur son torse nu ne cachait rien de sa peau pâle et striée de poussières.

Il avait lui aussi suivit avec intérêt le passage des deux jeunes prostitués avant de repérer Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans son regard. Quelque chose de chaud et de brisé.

Il recula lentement dans l'impasse étroite sans quitter le brun du regard et disparut dans l'ombre.

C'était une invitation.

Harry oublia les deux femmes qui partaient déjà en maudissant les clients indécis.

Il s'avança dans l'allée à son tour. Des frissons de peur et d'excitation piquaient chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

Au fond de lui, quelque chose hurlait de partir loin d'ici. Mais son autre fit taire ce hurlement.

Il était tellement défoncé de toute façon, il ne se souvenait presque pas de la suite. C'était sa première fois avec un autre homme.

L'autre lui avait taillé une pipe formidable avant de lui demander une avance et de se protéger. Puis Harry l'avait baisé à même le sol sale et glacé. Brutalement, mécaniquement. Il n'avais pas crié ni lâché le moindre mot, se contentant de subir sans sourciller les assauts d'un énième client un peu trop violent. Il avait pris, un peu étonné mais toujours sans rien dire, la bourse pleine que Harry lui avait tendu en se rhabillant.

Du sang maculait ses cuisses.

Puis Harry était parti presque en courant la conscience même pas soulagée de lui avoir donné au moins dix fois plus d'argent que ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Cette nuit il avait conscience d'être arrivé au bout de quelque chose. Il marchait vite dans les rues moldues londoniennes.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Le Harry sombre et cassé devenait de plus en plus important et maintenant le brun avait la sensation que c'était lui qui le contrôlait définitivement.

Il arrivait à vivre avec cela quand c'était à lui-même qu'il faisait du mal. Mais là il venait de faire mal à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir. Un gars paumé et désespéré. Il lui avait fait mal en échange d'argent. Harry se voyait en train de devenir une ordure.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait plus.

Draco Malfoy s'extirpa brutalement du sommeil. Comme si une main malveillante avait cruellement tiré la chaude couverture qui l'abritait depuis à peine deux heures.

Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué et moite de sueur. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine nue et humide, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement, encore aux prises avec le cauchemars qui le tourmentait depuis des mois.

Non. Pas un cauchemars, se corrigea-t-il, un souvenir.

Derrière ses paupières closes, le visage émacié et livide de terreur de son père flotta un moment. Il retint un juron et tâtonna vers sa table de nuit où une bouteille de whisky pur-feu à moitié vide l'attendait patiemment, presque tendrement. Comme une mère affectueuse qui le prendrait dans ses bras pour soulager sa peine.

C'était une nuit particulièrement claire.

L'éclat de la lune qui transperçait la vitre impeccable de sa chambre fit jouer des ombres sur les volutes du liquide ambré. Il fit tourner la bouteille dans sa main, admirant le jeu du liquide qui tournoyait, l'appelait.

 _Je te ferais tout oublier Draco..._

Mais le blond n'avait pas besoin du discours séducteur pour savoir que l'alcool l'abrutirait suffisamment pour lui éviter de penser à son passé.

Il avait déjà beaucoup pratiqué cette amnésie artificielle.

La tristesse qui comprimait son sternum ne fit pas long feu. Dès la deuxième gorgée il sentit la brûlure de la rage incendier son ventre alors même que le liquide incandescent embrasait sa gorge.

 _Potter._

Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, que ce nom dans la tête.

Ce salop, bâtard, cette immondice !

Tout était de sa faute.

Il voulut se rendormir, la bouteille posée sur l'oreiller voisin, comme une maîtresse repue après une bonne baise. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Sa dette de sommeil était déjà immense et demain une longue journée l'attendait, il s'employait depuis longtemps à remettre les comptes des différentes entreprises de sa famille à flots. Amadouer les bonnes personnes, effrayer les autres et s'assurer d'avoir toujours deux coups d'avance. Juste comme son père le lui avait appris.

Le plafond de son immense chambre était baigné des rayons lunaires, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la blancheur parfaite. Il se força à fermer les paupières, essayant de maîtriser la rage qui lui tordait les tripes.

Sa main trouva la surface lisse et glacée de la bouteille qu'il caressa distraitement.

Il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un petit pop retentit dans la chambre sur sa gauche et il croisa les yeux globuleux d'un elfe de maison qui se hâta de les baisser avec un grognement plaintif.

-Poppy est désolé Maître,... mais un intrus est entré dans le manoir, Maître... Les alarmes se sont déclenchées. Poppy, doit prévenir les aurors ?

Draco eut un sourire cruel.

Les aurors ?

Ces sales connards seraient capables de l'embarquer lui et de féliciter le cambrioleur ou tueur qui venait de violer sa propriété.

Il attrapa sa baguette et se redressa complètement.

-Est-il seul ?

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement sa tête ronde.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-En bas Maître... Dans le grand hall, Maître.

Draco lui ordonna de partir d'un mouvement de la tête et il sortit le plus silencieusement possible de sa chambre.

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir trop bu ce soir-là et d'avoir les idées claires. Il n'avait jamais tué mais il avait vu tant de meurtres durant l'installation forcée des mangemorts et de Voldemort chez lui qu'il savait exactement comment faire.

Faire disparaître un cadavre s'ajoutait aussi à la longue liste des choses que son père lui avait apprises. Entre des enseignements sur l'économie sorcière et les bonnes manières à avoir en présence d'une personne avec beaucoup d'influence.

Il emprunta un passage secret du couloir qui lui permit d'atterrir directement dans le salon principal attenant le grand hall de son manoir.

Un intrus chez lui ne pouvait avoir qu'une signification. Il ne pensait pas à un cambrioleur à vrai dire.

Sa famille avait été plus qu'impliquée avec Voldemort durant la guerre et, même si son père était mort d'un baiser du détraqueur et sa mère suicidée peu après, nombreux étaient les sorciers qui voulaient le voir emprunter la même voie.

C'était la première fois qu'une infraction de la sorte arrivait depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a presque trois ans, mais le blond allait faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière.

La rage faisait trembler sa main qui tenait la baguette.

La porte du grand salon était encore entrouverte. C'était ici qu'il / avant d'aller dormir et il n'avait heureusement pas pensé à fermer la porte. Il glissa un coup d'œil entre les pans de bois, à moitié masqué par leur épaisseur.

Le grand hall était plongé dans l'obscurité mais Draco pu distinguer grâce aux larges fenêtres qui parsemaient le mur opposé une mince silhouette à quelques mètres devant lui.

La silhouette n'était pas très grande.

Ce devait être un adolescent. Il était de dos mais la largeur relative de ses épaules contredisait l'hypothèse d'une femme. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par la capuche d'un sweat sombre.

Des vêtements moldus.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir si l'autre avait une baguette aussi. Il avançait, inconscient du regard attentif du propriétaire des lieux, vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. A la chambre de Draco.

L'ancien serpentard aurait pu le tuer ainsi. Proprement, sournoisement, d'un sort entre les deux omoplates.

Mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas été apaisé.

La rage qui le dévorait de l'intérieur exigeait un exutoire.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie néanmoins. Aussi vulnérable que paraissait l'intrus devant lui, il avait réussi à passer tous les sorts de sécurité posés sur son manoir et, à priori, tout seul.

Il devait être puissant. Ou connaître le manoir. Les deux hypothèses étaient inquiétantes.

Il se força à respirer calmement, écouta quelques secondes les battements effrénés de son propre cœur et poussa d'un coup sec les portes entrouvertes tout en lançant un sort de désarmement.

L'étranger avait de toute évidence une baguette puisque celle-ci atterrit directement dans la main de Draco qui conserva sa propre baguette pointée sur lui.

Il retint un sourire victorieux. Son sort avait été net, contrôlé au millimètre près. Mais ce n'était pas de lui de prendre tant de risques. Finalement, il était peut-être plus imbibé d'alcool qu'il ne le pensait.

Sa voix fut néanmoins ferme et glacial quand il s'adressa à l'ombre anonyme qui venait de se tourner vers lui, le visage toujours plongé dans les ténèbres de sa capuche et du couloir.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Il s'attendait aux pleurs de rage d'un orphelin qui l'accusait lui et sa famille d'avoir pris ses parents ou aux hurlements d'un malade qui le traiterait de mangemort et lui conseillerait de pourrir en enfer rejoindre sa chère famille.

Mais l'inconnu fit simplement un pas vers la torche la plus proche sur sa droite et retira sa capuche.

Et le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut les mèches sombres et les lunettes rondes.

Le nom qu'il avait tant de fois prononcé en rêve, franchit ses lèvres, s'enroula autour de sa langue comme une gorgée d'un excellent vin. Le blond savoura ce nom, le fit durer. Étirant les syllabe de sa voix traînante et enrouée par l'alcool et les cigarettes.

-Potter...

Un sort vert crépita au bout de sa baguette, parant le hall d'une lueur irréelle. Cependant, les iris tout aussi verts de l'intrus en face de lui n'exprimaient pas une once d'inquiétude. Les yeux étaient étrangement brillants et fixes comme ceux d'un fou ou d'un enfant fiévreux.

Potter avait les yeux cerclés de mauves et le visage émacié. La lueur verdâtre dans le hall donnait à son visage un teint livide et maladif.

La tête de Draco était emplie d'un bourdonnement insupportable, rythmé par les battements rapides de ses pulsations cardiaques. Il évalua rapidement ses chances de tuer l'ancien gryffondor, là, maintenant et de réussir à s'en tirer. Elles lui parurent beaucoup trop minces.

-Bonsoir Malefoy...

La voix du brun était étrangement sourde, comme s'il retenait à grand peine un sanglot. Elle déclencha chez l'ancien mangemort un brusque frisson de haine et d'excitation qui partit de sa nuque dénudée pour venir rejoindre l'extrémité de sa colonne vertébrale masquée par son pantalon de pyjama.

Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis très longtemps.

Une éternité.

Il se surprit presque en pensant qu'elle lui avait en quelque sorte manqué. Comme une horrible chanson démodée qu'on surprend sur une radio et qui nous ramène des décennies plus tôt. La voix de Potter était sa rengaine ringarde et horripilante.

Le frisson sinua vicieusement le long de ses nerfs périphériques et atteignit sa main toujours crispée sur sa baguette. Elle trembla un peu, mais pas assez pour dévier de sa cible : la poitrine de l'ennemi.

Potter paru enfin se rendre compte du sort de Mort qui étincelait dangereusement au bout de la baguette pointée sur lui. Il n'eut aucun geste de recul, aucun sursaut d'angoisse.

-Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Et le blond crut percevoir un soupir d'attente à la fin de la phrase. Comme une demande silencieuse.

Son instinct de conservation et la folie de sa haine menait une lutte à mort dans l'esprit embrumé d'alcool de Draco. Et le brun semblait avoir conscience de cela et attendait patiemment de savoir qui remporterait le combat.

-Qui sait que tu es là ? Interrogea finalement le blond avec un calme glacial qu'il était loin de ressentir.

-Personne.

L'instinct de prudence de Draco finit par gagner. L'occasion était trop belle pour être vraie : Potter était chez lui, désarmé, vulnérable, attendant sagement d'être abattu comme du gibier et sans personne à l'extérieur pour savoir qu'il se trouvait chez l'homme qui avait toutes les raisons de le voir mort.

Chaque fibres de son corps lui criaient que tout ceci était un piège. Il baissa sagement sa baguette et désigna le salon derrière lui d'un mouvement brusque de la tête.

-Entre.

La présence de son ennemi juré chez lui amenait beaucoup de questions. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si l'intrus était réellement Potter. Néanmoins, quelque chose au fond de lui l'avait reconnu et il était absolument certain c'était bien Harry Potter. Même avec du polynectar personne n'était capable de mimer aussi parfaitement l'ancien gryffondor. C'était sa démarche, sa façon de se tenir, sa façon de respirer et de prononcer son prénom. Même l'éclat dans ses yeux alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard. Il y avait cette lueur qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. De la haine à l'état brut.

Son père disait souvent qu'il fallait bien connaître ses ennemis et Draco estima qu'il devait être fier de lui car il connaissait Potter par cœur. Encore mieux que n'importe lequel de ses amis, encore mieux que lui même.

Le brun baissa la tête et pénétra lentement dans la pièce, rompant leur contact visuel alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Draco expira doucement quand l'homme fut dans le salon, inconscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration quand il l'avait vu approcher, en quête d'un geste brusque signifiant qu'il voulait reprendre sa baguette.

Il appela son elfe de maison et lui ordonna de faire le tour du Manoir et de ses environs en vue d'un autre intrus.

Puis il entra à son tour dans le salon et en verrouilla les lourdes portes de bois précieux.

D'un coup de baguette il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, éclairant ainsi la pièce d'une chaude lumière singulièrement opposée quant à l'ambiance avec son nouvel invité.

Potter se tenait bien droit, à quelques mètres devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son sweat trop grand comme s'il n'avait pas été en danger de mort il y'a quelques secondes et comme si ce n'était pas encore actuellement le cas.

Ses yeux suivaient le ballet dansant des flammes dans l'âtre.

Draco le contourna soigneusement sans le lâcher du regard. Leurs deux baguettes avaient beau être dans la poche de son pantalon, il se méfiait toujours.

 _Soit prudent,_ le prévient une voix dans sa tête qui avait les inflexions implacables de celle de son père.

Il attrapa une bouteille de vin français sur le bar dans un coin de la pièce et s'installa sur un des fauteuils en cuir sombre en face de la cheminée. En face de son ennemi mortel.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de boire encore maintenant mais il ne savait pas si il était vraiment capable de tuer l'ancien gryffondor si la situation l'exigeait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait après tout. L'alcool pourrait l'aider à trouver le courage nécessaire.

-Je t'en prie Potter, conte-moi la délicieuse histoire qui t'a amené jusque chez moi en pleine nuit.

Les longues gorgées d'alcool lui parurent à peine tièdes comparées à la haine qui incendiait ses entrailles.

Le brun s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Ses gestes étaient lents, il paraissait être dans un état second, comme ralenti.

Draco plissa les yeux, quelque chose clochait.

-Cela faisait longtemps. Combien de temps depuis notre dernière rencontre tu t'en souviens ?

-Deux ans... murmura Potter avec la même intonation atone.

-Deux ans, trois mois et quatorze jours, corrigea le blond en reprenant une plus longue gorgée d'alcool. Quand tu as témoigné au procès de mon père pour t'assurer qu'il serait condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

Il avait réussi à ne pas faire trembler sa voix à la fin de sa phrase mais il n'avait pu empêcher sa main de venir serrer convulsivement la baguette contre son flanc à l'affût du moindre geste ou mot qui lui donnerait une raison de l'utiliser.

Potter blêmit comme s'il venait de le frapper. Ses yeux se détournement vivement vers les flammes alors qu'il retenait à grand peine un gémissement étouffé. Il avait l'air aux bords des larmes.

Durant la bataille de Poudlard, des dizaines de témoins avaient vu Lucius Malefoy drapé dans sa cape de mangemort.

Et cinq d'entre eux l'avaient vu tuer froidement Ginny Weasley alors que sa mère la protégeait à grand peine d'une Bellatrix Lestrange enragée.

Les avocats que Lucius avait engagé pour son procès étaient doués, ils connaissaient exactement les ficelles et comment les actionner pour gagner. D'autant plus que trois de ces témoins étaient des membres de la famille de la victime ce qui avait peu de poids quand on connaissait la haine ancestrale que se vouaient les Weasley et les Malefoy. Le quatrième témoin n'était autre que Draco qui avait assuré que c'était Bellatrix qui avait lancé le sortilège de mort avant de succomber à son tour d'un sortilège de la mère folle de chagrin.

Le procès commençait assez bien contre toutes attentes. Lucius espérait une peine mineure à Azkaban pour avoir aidé financièrement le Mage Noir. Et il commençait déjà à attendrir le Magenmagot en racontant comme le Lord avait menacé sa famille en échange de son soutien quand le cinquième témoin avait fait son apparition.

Et le témoignage de Harry Potter avait sonné comme une sentence. C'était Lucius qui avait abattu froidement l'adolescente. C'était aussi lui qui avait tué des d'aurors durant la nuit, caché derrière son masque. C'était un assassin et il méritait le baiser du détraqueur.

Les délibérations n'avait duré que quelques dizaines de secondes.

Ils avaient tous appuyé la décision de l'Élu. Le Grand Sauveur.

Lucius Malfoy était mort dans l'heure. Blême, effrayé et rempli de haine.

Et Draco s'était juré de se venger.

Sa mère s'était suicidée peu de temps après, ne supportant ni les insultes des gens sur son passage, ni le silence du manoir seulement rompu par les éclats de rage de son fils qui ne se calmait qu'après l'avoir laissée exploser sur quelques meubles ou elfes de maison.

Et voilà que Potter se servait lui-même sur un plateau d'argent, perdu, fragile, la tristesse suintant par chaque pore de sa peau.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Potter ?

Le sorcier brun soupira. Il frotta son visage de ses mains tremblantes et retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table basse entre eux. Se rendant encore plus vulnérable.

-J'ai bu. Expliqua-t-il finalement.

Draco reprit une gorgée de vin, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne suis toujours pas entré chez toi par effraction pour l'instant.

-J'ai aussi pris des trucs,...des potions... Les bleues qu'on vend dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Donc Potter était saoul et défoncé aux drogues.

Draco sortit tout doucement sa baguette de sa poche quand dans un coin du salon, Poppy venait de réapparaître pour lui signifier d'un signe de tête qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre intrus autour du manoir.

L'elfe disparut presque aussitôt quand il vit le regard sauvage de son maître. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-J'ai couché avec un gars il y a vingt minutes... il se prostituait...je l'ai baisé dans une ruelle, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

L'étonnement réussit à stopper le mouvement de la main de l'ancien mangemort qui tenait à présent la baguette. Il croisa le regard trop vert et brillant de Potter.

Il lui donnait l'impression d'être écorché vif. Comme si une plaie invisible mais sanguinolente mutilait son corps. Il avait l'air de lutter pour parler.

-Ça fait des mois que j'essaye, des mois que je fais toutes ces choses sales et... et je... je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, manger ou même me lever de mon lit parfois.

Il avait la voix pleine de pleurs contenus.

-Je sais que c'est ma faute. Ginny. Remus. Sirius. C'est à cause de moi si ils sont morts.

Draco faillit rajouter son père à la liste tremblante du brun mais il garda prudemment le silence. Attendant de savoir quel rôle il avait à jouer là dedans.

-Elle était amoureuse de moi. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans cette bataille, elle voulait me protéger. Ils disent que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ils essayent de me sauver. Mais je sais... et ils savent...

L'ancien serpentard n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir que Potter parlait de la famille Weasley. Il plissa les yeux, analysant calmement le discours vacillant et déchirant de l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie.

La culpabilité.

C'était donc ça.

Potter le Saint était torturé depuis le début par la culpabilité.

C'est vrai que l'ancien serpentard avait souvent joué avec cette faiblesse durant leurs années à Poudlard.

Et maintenant, ne trouvant pas de moyen pour atténuer le tourment des cadavres qu'il traînait derrière lui, le brun s'était lancé dans une course à l'auto-destruction qui devait lui paraître trop lente.

-Tu es trop lâche ou tu n'as pas envie de faire du mal à la famille de miséreux donc tu ne veux pas te suicider. Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Potter paru se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

-Molly ne le supporterait pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Draco se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il repoussa le souvenir de sa mère livide, allongée sur le sol avec une mare de sang se formant autour de son poignet mutilé et appela un paquet de cigarettes d'un mouvement négligent de la main. Puis il rangea à nouveau sa baguette dans sa poche alors qu'il allumait le tube de papier coincé entre ses lèvres.

-Tu voudrais que je fasse le sale boulot à ta place. Termina-t-il en expirant une longue bouffée évanescente.

-Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase la laissant en suspens entre eux comme les volutes qui émanaient de la cigarette de Draco.

-Détrompes toi, Potter. Je connais des gens qui adoreraient avoir le privilège d'ôter ta misérable vie. Mentit-il effrontément en reprenant une longue gorgée d'alcool pour accompagner la brûlure du tabac.

Le regard du brun vacilla un moment. Il était tellement pâle que l'ancien mangemort crût qu'il allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Comme une vision de son esprit troublé et fou. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, la main toujours serrée sur sa bouteille.

Mais Potter planta ses yeux verts comme un poison dans les siens et ils étaient bien réels.

-Tu vas le faire ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Je savais que toi tu le ferais. Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse...

-Est-ce que le plaisir de te voir mort, mérite que je passe le reste de ma vie à fuir et que j'abandonne tout ce que ma famille a bâti ?

Draco eut un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Il soutint le regard du brun et mit toute sa haine et son dégoût dans sa prochaine phrase.

-Non Potter. Ton abominable personne ne mérite pas que je subisse cela.

Il se leva brusquement, déclenchant un sursaut chez son hôte peu désiré. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi douloureux pour le brun qu'un sort mortel. Il le rabaissait, le faisant se sentir encore plus misérable et ignoble qu'il ne le pensait déjà. Et un jour, quand la culpabilité deviendrait trop forte et insupportable, il s'ouvrirait les veines ou se pendrait à une poutre de sa maison.

Draco espérait juste que ce soit long et atroce et que les mots qu'il avait prononcé seraient ceux que Potter entendrait résonner à ces oreilles quand il en finirait.

Il suffisait juste de choisir les bons.

Et il était assez doué pour ça.

-Dégage de chez moi maintenant. Je garde ta baguette. Elle m'appartient après tout.

Potter n'eut aucun mouvement pour se lever.

-Tu me dégoûte. Continua le blond tandis que des étincelles d'excitation commençait à naître dans le creux de ses reins.

Cette brûlure là était encore meilleure que la rage. Blesser Potter était meilleur que le plus luxueux des vins ou la plus grisante des potions stupéfiantes.

Son sexe commençait même à durcir ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Il se força à se calmer et tira une longue bouffée de fumée grise sur sa cigarette mourante.

-Agit comme un homme et mets un terme à l'abjection que tu es devenu.

Sa voix était un murmure. L'intonation était devenue séductrice.

-Finis-en ce soir. Épargnes toi des années de douleur et toute la peine que tu infligera à tes amis en leur montrant à quel point tu es tombé bas. A quel point tu es pathétique.

Potter ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux résolument fixés sur la table basse. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux tremblaient.

Draco fit quelques pas et écrasa le mégot rougeoyant dans un cendrier en ivoire précieux sur la table basse. Il était tout proche du brun. Tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir les effluves qui émanaient de son corps raidi de souffrance : c'était un mélange de whisky, de tabac froid et quelque chose d'épicé. L'odeur piquante des drogues mélangées à celle plus entêtante de la sueur après le sexe.

Draco sentit son estomac se retourner de dégoût.

Il franchit les quelques dizaines de centimètres qui le séparaient de la silhouette dans le fauteuil. Puis posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, ignorant le sursaut de haine que cette promiscuité générait contre sa moelle épinière.

Potter le regarda alors avec cette même expression troublée, les pupilles dilatées, le regard fou et brillant. Un moment son regard parut dériver vers son torse nu, mais c'était si fugace que Draco crût l'avoir imaginé.

Si sa silhouette et son visage émacié le faisait paraître plus jeune, il suffisait de plonger dans les verts méandres tortueux pour se rendre compte que Harry Potter était en fait beaucoup plus âgé. Il semblait avoir vécu cent années toutes aussi malheureuses et solitaires les unes que les autres.

-Ton père méritait de mourir. Chuchota-il cruellement tandis qu'une once de vie alluma vaguement le visage aux traits tirés.

Ses lèvres étaient roses et fines. Une ombre de barbe obscurcissait sa mâchoire franche et bien dessinée.

Les mains de Draco se serrèrent malgré lui sur les épaules qu'elles tenaient. Il savait pertinemment que Potter le provoquait exprès, mais la rage qu'il nourrissait depuis des années semblait vouloir se jeter dans le piège grossier qu'on lui tendait.

Il serrait si facile de déplacer ses mains. Les faire glisser le long des clavicules qu'il apercevait à travers le col du sweat informe, doucement, presque sensuellement.

Une caresse d'amant.

Puis ses mains s'enrouleraient autour du cou fragile et il regarderait le vert des yeux se faner peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il extirperait la vie hors du corps de Potter.

Draco eut un sourire qui n'atteint jamais ses yeux.

-Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire. Et je ne le ferais pas.

Les yeux de Potter l'affrontaient toujours. Le blond entendait sa respiration calme et régulière. Le sursaut de vie qui naissait dans les prunelles vertes lui donna alors une certitude : oui, c'est lui qui allait tuer Harry Potter.

Il ne laisserait ce plaisir à personne !

La descente aux enfers du brun était à lui. Il serait son guide macabre, l'ombre de mort qui lui chuchoterait tendrement à l'oreille le chemin à prendre.

Mais il le fera sans se salir les mains. A sa façon. Insidieusement, sournoisement. Et personne ne soupçonnera qu'il était derrière tout ça quand on trouvera le cadavre suicidé du Héros du Monde Sorcier.

Cette fois-ci sa raison et sa folie de vengeance battaient à l'unisson dans le bourdonnement que formaient ses pensées. Elles approuvaient sa décision, l'appuyaient, lui susurraient toutes les étapes du plan qu'il allait devoir suivre à la lettre pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu veux Potter. Je n'ai jamais fais ce que tu voulais et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Mais je vais te donner autre chose...

Draco lâcha avec soulagement les épaules du corps tant honni et il s'assit à même le sol devant le fauteuil du brun. Il aurait dû se sentir en position de faiblesse, torse nu, en simple pantalon de pyjama assis aux pieds de son ennemi comme un chien obéissant mais la vérité était que c'est lui qui dominait la situation. La baguette de Potter était dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'ancien gryffondor était suspendu à ses lèvres, avide de ces mots et de cette solution qu'il lui faisait miroiter comme un miracle.

C'était Potter le chien obéissant.

L'héritier Malefoy savoura ce moment de puissance, prit le temps de saisir une nouvelle cigarette sur la table derrière lui et de l'allumer avec nonchalance.

-Tu as l'air épuisé. Annonça-t-il tranquillement, négligemment. J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à dormir un peu.

Une grimace qui semblait vouloir imiter un sourire ironique déforma les lèvres du brun pendant un moment. Il ne lâchait pas les prunelles grises du regard.

-Dormir ? Si seulement... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Les potions de sommeil sans rêve ne marchent plus sur moi depuis longtemps déjà. L'alcool, le sexe et la drogue non plus comme tu peux le constater.

-Ce n'est pas une potion de sommeil sans rêve que je te propose. Répondit simplement Draco, s'amusant de la lueur d'intérêt qui venait d'éclairer le visage du brun. Attends moi ici.

Il tendit sa cigarette à moitié fumée à son ennemi comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses domestiques et déploya sa longue silhouette alors qu'il se levait lentement. Il avait la démarche précautionneuse d'un homme ivre qui faisait son possible pour paraître sobre mais Potter le regardait comme s'il était un quelconque Dieu en train de lui accorder son vœu le plus cher.

L'ancien serpentard aima ce regard et la sensation de puissance qu'il engendrait. Il déverrouilla les portes du salon mais ne les referma pas derrière lui. L'ancien gryffondor allait rester, il en était sûr. Il allait l'attendre docilement.

Soumis, fasciné et désespéré.

Ce qu'il comptait donner au brun était illégal et dangereux. Juste avant la mort de sa mère, Draco s'était essayé à quelques activités susceptibles de l'aider à vaincre sa haine des gens en général et Potter en particulier.

Il avait donc pendant quelques semaines pratiqué l'art des potions avec un certains succès. Son parrain avait d'ailleurs décelé bien avant Poudlard des dons certains pour les potions qu'il lui conseillait constamment de cultiver.

Mais Draco était nonchalant, inconstant. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se concentrer entièrement sur une seule chose et il ne s'essayait aux mélanges magiques que lors de grandes périodes d'ennuis et jamais plus de quelques semaines.

Pourtant, l'insomnie et la souffrance aidant il avait réussi à créer une potion à ce moment là (une mixture faites à base de poisons, de drogues et de sang d'hippogriffe) qui lui garantissait un sommeil réparateur et dénué de cauchemars.

Il en prenait lui-même parfois quand ses nuits devenaient atroces mais jamais trop fréquemment car au fur et à mesure du temps les réveils devenaient de plus en plus brutaux quand la vague de souvenirs sanglants lui revenait en pleine face.

Après un détour dans son laboratoire de potions et un moment dans le couloir pour mettre en ordre ses pensées et rejouer calmement le plan qu'il avait prévu cette nuit pour Potter il entra à nouveau dans le salon et se dirigea vers le fauteuil de son invité. Le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et la cigarette de Draco se consumait lentement entre ses doigts.

Il la récupéra, tira une longue bouffée, sachant le regard vert et quémandeur fixé sur lui. Puis il lui tendit un petit flacon, pas plus grand qu'un verre à liqueur et rempli d'un liquide au rouge si profond qu'il en paraissait noir.

Potter le prit sans poser de question et Draco retourna s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Bois. Ordonna-t-il.

Un muscle sur la mâchoire du brun se contracta devant le ton autoritaire. Ce fut assez rapide, comme un réflexe qu'on a du mal à réprimer. Le blond se fit la réflexion que le Potter adolescent, frondeur et fier n'avait pas totalement disparu et le voir obéir en devint d'autant plus jouissif.

Cela aurait pu être un poison.

Il y 'en avait dedans d'ailleurs.

Une dose infime certes mais rien qu'en voyant la couleur sombre de la potion n'importe quel sorcier sain d'esprit aurait refusé d'y goûter. Potter pensait d'ailleurs peut-être que ça en était. Pourtant, il déboucha le petit flacon, planta à nouveau ses iris verts comme un mauvais alcool dans ceux de Draco et vida le récipient d'un trait.

Il y avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, comme s'ils avaient quinze ans et qu'ils se trouvaient sur un terrain de quidditch.

L'ancien mangemort l'observa attentivement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Soit l'impression de Potter était bonne et il venait d'avaler un poison mortel et probablement très douloureux, soit il s'agissait vraiment de la potion miracle dont le blond lui avait parlé. Dans ce dernier cas, le fait qu'il l'ait réellement aidé était presque aussi effrayant que l'hypothèse du poison de l'avis de l'ancien gryffondor.

Les yeux du Sauveur papillonnèrent imperceptiblement au bout de quelques minutes. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre d'un seul coup comme si on avait relâché un ressort tendu à l'extrême puis il tomba dans un sommeil profond sans même s'en apercevoir.

L'ancien serpentard ne retint plus son soupir en entendant la respiration régulière et profonde qui s'élevait de la silhouette endormie dans le fauteuil.

Et bien, Potter n'avait pas menti en se disant habitué aux drogues et potions ! Malgré sa faible corpulence, il avait résisté aux effets du philtre pendant un temps incroyablement long. Lui-même mettait deux fois moins de temps pour y succomber alors qu'il y était accoutumé.

Il chassa cette pensées de son esprit et la jalousie qu'elle y faisait naître pour se concentrer sur le plus important.

Draco n'était pas impulsif, il n'aimait pas prendre des décisions rapides et se fier à son impression du moment. Cela faisait d'ailleurs de lui un piètre combattant sur le terrain de bataille une fois sorti du contexte habituel.

En revanche il se savait particulièrement doué et inventif quand il s'agissait d'analyser à tête reposée les méandres d'une situation inextricable pour le commun des mortels.

Il était capable d'élaborer des stratégies habiles et sournoises comme personne. Mais pour cela il avait toujours besoin d'un peu de temps.

Et c'est ce qu'il venait de s'offrir en donnant la potion à Potter. Un temps précieux.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube coloraient les murs immaculés d'une teinte grisâtre quand il fut totalement satisfait de sa ruse à venir. C'était tout simple.

Potter était dans une période de vulnérabilité inouïe. Il avait le devoir de l'utiliser à son avantage. La vengeance n'était pas sa seule motivation fort heureusement sinon le cadavre du brun aurait déjà gît à ses pieds et entraîné avec lui une condamnation à mort pour le dernier des Malfoy.

Draco se sentait investi d'une mission plus importante qui le faisait tenir jour après jour et qui l'empêchait de s'autodétruire totalement -contrairement à la loque brune dans son fauteuil- à coup d'alcool et de drogues dures.

Draco avait le devoir de restaurer l'Empire Malfoy. Il devait à son père et à toute sa lignée de conserver ses biens, accroître son pouvoir et laver son nom du déshonneur.

Le blond aimait le pouvoir, c'était inextricable à son être. Cet amour coulait dans ses veines autant que la magie elle même.

Cet amour avait causé la mort de son père qui pensait redevenir le bras noir du Lord Noir en tuant la fille de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Alors l'ancien mangemort prenait en compte les erreurs passées. Il ne laisserait pas cet amour

le perdre.

Il aurait le contrôle.

Personne n'aurait pu reconnaître le célèbre Sauveur du Monde Sorcier alors qu'il titubait prudemment dans l'allée des embrumes. Il avait des vêtements moldus sombres et trop grands et une capuche qui dissimulait ces boucles brunes et une bonne moitié de visage.

Et même si d'aventure quelqu'un aurait eu un doute sur son identité, il aurait vite changé d'avis car Harry Potter n'était sûrement pas le genre de personne à venir en pleine nuit dans une rue comme celle-ci.

Harry Potter était un homme bien. Il menait une vie déjà bien remplie par son travail d'auror et toutes les œuvres de charité auxquelles il participait.

De plus, l'année dernière il avait ouvert avec son ami Hermione Granger la Fondation Remus Lupin, un orphelinat qui recueillait les trop nombreux enfants sorciers abandonnés par leur famille après une morsure de loup-garou. La bâtisse accueillait déjà 12 enfants venant du pays entier et faisait encore les gros titres des journaux qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur la gentillesse et la bonté d'âme de L'Élu.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'on ne voit son visage dans un journal. Il était adoré, épié, analysé à chacune de ses sorties.

Quarante deux livres racontaient déjà son histoire de tous les points de vue possibles et avec plus ou moins de vérités.

Alors même si quelques fois il arrivait un peu trop alcoolisé à une réception du ministère, qu'il était incapable de se réveiller le matin pour aller au travail ou que ces cernes se creusaient et sa silhouette s'affinait de mois en mois, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur.

Harry Potter était l'Élu, le Héros de tous. Il était le Bien en personne donc il ne pouvait absolument pas être cet homme ivre qui se tenait aux murs de l'allée crasseuse pour avancer.

L'ancien gryffondor chantonnait doucement une vieille chanson moldu alors qu'il essayait de trouver la sortie de la rue pour rejoindre de Chemin de Traverse puis le Londres moldu. Il n'était pas en état de transplaner.

En fait il n'était pas en état de quoique ce soit. Il sortait juste de chez Théodore Nott, un ancien serpentard qui n'avait pas été heureux de le revoir il y'a quelques mois juste après une perquisition à son domicile. En tant qu'auror, Harry savait parfaitement que le brun mielleux à l'air calculateur était devenu dès la fin de la guerre l'un des revendeurs de drogues sorcières les plus importants de la capitale.

Juste après la perquisition, Celui-qui-a-vaincu était revenu, sans sa cape d'auror, lui proposer un marché. Il se chargeait de le couvrir en échange d'un accès illimité à son stock.

Des preuves du dossier contre Nott avaient mystérieusement disparues. On n'avait jamais su qui était derrière cela.

Le malfrat était méfiant à présent. Et rusé. Les chances de réunir un nouveau dossier solide étaient beaucoup trop minces.

Il était devenu intouchable.

Et Harry était devenu un client particulier.

Quelques fois l'ancien gryffondor imaginait la tête que ferait son chef ou même son coéquipier et ami de toujours Ron Weasley s'ils apprenaient l'existence de ce pacte secret.

Il avait la sensation depuis plusieurs mois que deux personnalités se partageaient son corps. Il y avait le Harry gentil qui prenait soin de ses amis et qui amenait son filleul à la fête foraine. Ce Harry qui prenait son travail à cœur et trouvait quand même du temps pour venir jouer avec les enfants de sa fondation.

Puis il y avait cet autre qui apparaissait par moment. Cet autre qui hurlait de douleur après quelque

chose de perdu mais sans savoir exactement ce que c'était. Ce Harry là se battait tous les jours contre les souvenirs et les regrets. Des fois, de plus en plus souvent, il abandonnait sous le poids de la culpabilité et du chagrin et lui susurrait de mettre un terme à cette comédie. Que c'était trop dur. Que ça n'allait jamais s'arranger. Il vivrait pour toujours avec ces images dans la tête et ce vide dans son âme.

Cet Harry l'entraînait vers des routes sombres et dangereuse. Il lui avait servi son premier verre de Whisky le soir de l'anniversaire de la mort de Sirius il y a un ans.

Il lui avait fait prendre sa première potion illégale le jour où il avait vu Mrs Weasley éclater en sanglots en trouvant une photo de Ginny en guise de marque-page dans un livre de Gilderoy Lockart.

C'est cet Harry qui l'obligea à regarder de l'autre côté de la ruelle quand deux femmes peu vêtues passèrent rapidement, entraînant dans leur sillage des effluves de parfums capiteux et d'alcool bon marché.

Il les suivit, avide. Il savait à quel point c'était bon de s'oublier dans un corps de femme chaud et docile le temps de quelques heures. Et leurs corps devenaient très dociles et très chauds au fur et à mesure que les gallions apparaissaient dans leurs mains.

Il aimait toutes les formes d'oublis qu'il pouvait trouver.

Le dégoût de lui même et la honte étaient un faible prix à payer contre ce miracle éphémère.

Elles le remarquèrent et ralentirent pour lui laisser le temps de les rattraper. Les clients étaient peu nombreux cette nuit.

Mais il ne les atteint jamais. Il venait de croiser le regard d'une autre personne dans une impasse perpendiculaire.

C'était un cul de sac, étroit, sale et désert à l'exception d'un homme. Petit, jeune, des mèches colorées en blond et des yeux bleus cerclés de maquillage tapageur. Sa robe de sorcier largement ouverte sur son torse nu ne cachait rien de sa peau pâle et striée de poussières.

Il avait lui aussi suivit avec intérêt le passage des deux jeunes prostitués avant de repérer Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans son regard. Quelque chose de chaud et de brisé.

Il recula lentement dans l'impasse étroite sans quitter le brun du regard et disparut dans l'ombre.

C'était une invitation.

Harry oublia les deux femmes qui partaient déjà en maudissant les clients indécis.

Il s'avança dans l'allée à son tour. Des frissons de peur et d'excitation piquaient chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Un de ces collègues auraient pu passer par là. Ils faisaient souvent des rondes dans la nuit de ce côté. C'était totalement fou et irresponsable.

Au fond de lui, quelque chose hurlait de partir loin d'ici. Mais son autre fit taire ce hurlement.

Il était tellement défoncé de toute façon, il ne se souvenait presque pas de la suite. C'était sa première fois avec un autre homme.

L'autre lui avait taillé une pipe formidable avant de lui demander une avance et de se protéger. Puis Harry l'avait baisé à même le sol sale et glacé. Brutalement, mécaniquement. Il n'avais pas crié ni lâché le moindre mot, se contentant de subir sans sourciller les assauts d'un énième client un peu trop violent. Il avait pris, un peu étonné mais toujours sans rien dire, la bourse pleine que Harry lui avait tendu en se rhabillant.

Il lui avait dit de revenir quand il voulait avec un sourire un peu bizarre. Un sourire sans joie.

Puis Harry était parti presque en courant la conscience même pas soulagée de lui avoir donné au moins dix fois plus d'argent que ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Cette nuit il avait conscience d'être arrivé au bout de quelque chose. Il marchait vite dans les rues moldues londoniennes.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Le Harry sombre et cassé devenait de plus en plus important et maintenant le brun avait la sensation que c'était cet autre qui le contrôlait définitivement.

Il arrivait à vivre avec cela quand c'était à lui-même qu'il faisait du mal. Mais là il venait de faire mal à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir. Un gars paumé et désespéré. Il lui avait fait mal en échange d'argent. Harry se voyait en train de devenir une ordure.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait plus.

Draco Malfoy s'extirpa brutalement du sommeil. Comme si une main malveillante avait cruellement tiré la chaude couverture qui l'abritait depuis à peine deux heures.

Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué et moite de sueur. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine nue et humide, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement, encore aux prises avec le cauchemars qui le tourmentait depuis des mois.

Non. Pas un cauchemars, se corrigea-t-il, un souvenir.

Derrière ses paupières closes, le visage émacié et livide de terreur de son père flotta un moment. Il retint un juron et tâtonna vers sa table de nuit où une bouteille de whisky pur-feu à moitié vide l'attendait patiemment, presque tendrement. Comme une mère affectueuse qui le prendrait dans ses bras pour soulager sa peine.

C'était une nuit particulièrement claire.

L'éclat de la lune qui transperçait la vitre impeccable de sa chambre fit jouer des ombres sur les volutes du liquide ambré. Il fit tourner la bouteille dans sa main, admirant le jeu du liquide qui tournoyait, l'appelait.

 _Je te ferais tout oublier Draco..._

Mais le blond n'avait pas besoin du discours séducteur pour savoir que l'alcool l'abrutirait suffisamment pour lui éviter de penser à son passé.

Il avait déjà beaucoup pratiqué cette amnésie artificielle.

La tristesse qui comprimait son sternum ne fit pas long feu. Dès la deuxième gorgée il sentit la brûlure de la rage incendier son ventre alors même que le liquide incandescent embrasait sa gorge.

 _Potter._

Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, que ce nom dans la tête.

Ce salop, bâtard, cette immondice !

Tout était de sa faute.

Il voulut se rendormir, la bouteille posée sur l'oreiller voisin, comme une maîtresse repue après une bonne baise. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Sa dette de sommeil était déjà immense et demain une longue journée l'attendait, il s'employait depuis longtemps à remettre les comptes des différentes entreprises de sa famille à flots. Amadouer les bonnes personnes, effrayer les autres et s'assurer d'avoir toujours deux coups d'avance. Juste comme son père le lui avait appris.

Le plafond de son immense chambre était baigné des rayons lunaires, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la blancheur parfaite. Il se força à fermer les paupières, essayant de maîtriser la rage qui lui tordait les tripes.

Sa main trouva la surface lisse et glacée de la bouteille qu'il caressa distraitement.

Il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un petit pop retentit dans la chambre sur sa gauche et il croisa les yeux globuleux d'un elfe de maison qui se hâta de les baisser avec un grognement plaintif.

-Poppy est désolé Maître,... mais un intrus est entré dans le manoir, Maître... Les alarmes se sont déclenchées. Poppy, doit prévenir les aurors ?

Draco eut un sourire cruel.

Les aurors ?

Ces sales connards seraient capables de l'embarquer lui et de féliciter le cambrioleur ou tueur qui venait de violer sa propriété.

Il attrapa sa baguette et se redressa complètement.

-Est-il seul ?

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement sa tête ronde.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-En bas Maître... Dans le grand hall, Maître.

Draco lui ordonna de partir d'un mouvement de la tête et il sortit le plus silencieusement possible de sa chambre.

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir trop bu ce soir-là et d'avoir les idées claires. Il n'avait jamais tué mais il avait vu tant de meurtres durant l'installation forcée des mangemorts et de Voldemort chez lui qu'il savait exactement comment faire.

Faire disparaître un cadavre s'ajoutait aussi à la longue liste des choses que son père lui avait apprises. Entre des enseignements sur l'économie sorcière et les bonnes manières à avoir en présence d'une personne avec beaucoup d'influence.

Il emprunta un passage secret du couloir qui lui permit d'atterrir directement dans le salon principal attenant le grand hall de son manoir.

Un intrus chez lui ne pouvait avoir qu'une signification. Il ne pensait pas à un cambrioleur à vrai dire.

Sa famille avait été plus qu'impliquée avec Voldemort durant la guerre et, même si son père était mort d'un baiser du détraqueur et sa mère suicidée peu après, nombreux étaient les sorciers qui voulaient le voir emprunter la même voie.

C'était la première fois qu'une infraction de la sorte arrivait depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a presque trois ans, mais le blond allait faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière.

La rage faisait trembler sa main qui tenait la baguette.

La porte du grand salon était encore entrouverte. C'était ici qu'il avait passé en revue la comptabilité de sa nouvelle société de balais magiques avant d'aller dormir et il n'avait heureusement pas pensé à fermer la porte. Il glissa un coup d'œil entre les pans de bois, à moitié masqué par leur épaisseur.

Le grand hall était plongé dans l'obscurité mais Draco pu distinguer grâce aux larges fenêtres qui parsemaient le mur opposé une mince silhouette à quelques mètres devant lui.

La silhouette n'était pas très grande.

Ce devait être un adolescent. Il était de dos mais la largeur relative de ses épaules contredisait l'hypothèse d'une femme. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par la capuche d'un sweat sombre.

Des vêtements moldus.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir si l'autre avait une baguette aussi. Il avançait, inconscient du regard attentif du propriétaire des lieux, vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. A la chambre de Draco.

L'ancien serpentard aurait pu le tuer ainsi. Proprement, sournoisement, d'un sort entre les deux omoplates.

Mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas été apaisé.

La rage qui le dévorait de l'intérieur exigeait un exutoire.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie néanmoins. Aussi vulnérable que paraissait l'intrus devant lui, il avait réussi à passer tous les sorts de sécurité posés sur son manoir et, à priori, tout seul.

Il devait être puissant. Ou connaître le manoir. Les deux hypothèses étaient inquiétantes.

Il se força à respirer calmement, écouta quelques secondes les battements effrénés de son propre cœur et poussa d'un coup sec les portes entrouvertes tout en lançant un sort de désarmement.

L'étranger avait de toute évidence une baguette puisque celle-ci atterrit directement dans la main de Draco qui conserva sa propre baguette pointée sur lui.

Il retint un sourire victorieux. Son sort avait été net, contrôlé au millimètre près. Mais ce n'était pas de lui de prendre tant de risques. Finalement, il était peut-être plus imbibé d'alcool qu'il ne le pensait.

Sa voix fut néanmoins ferme et glacial quand il s'adressa à l'ombre anonyme qui venait de se tourner vers lui, le visage toujours plongé dans les ténèbres de sa capuche et du couloir.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Il s'attendait aux pleurs de rage d'un orphelin qui l'accusait lui et sa famille d'avoir pris ses parents ou aux hurlements d'un malade qui le traiterait de mangemort et lui conseillerait de pourrir en enfer rejoindre sa chère famille.

Mais l'inconnu fit simplement un pas vers la torche la plus proche sur sa droite et retira sa capuche.

Et le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut les mèches sombres et les lunettes rondes.

Le nom qu'il avait tant de fois prononcé en rêve, franchit ses lèvres, s'enroula autour de sa langue comme une gorgée d'un excellent vin. Le blond savoura ce nom, le fit durer. Étirant les syllabes de sa voix traînante et enrouée par l'alcool et les cigarettes.

-Potter...

Un sort vert crépita au bout de sa baguette, parant le hall d'une lueur irréelle. Cependant, les iris tout aussi verts de l'intrus en face de lui n'exprimaient pas une once d'inquiétude. Les yeux étaient étrangement brillants et fixes comme ceux d'un fou ou d'un enfant fiévreux.

Potter avait les yeux cerclés de mauves et le visage émacié. La lueur verdâtre dans le hall donnait à son visage un teint livide et maladif.

La tête de Draco était emplie d'un bourdonnement insupportable, rythmé par les battements rapides de ses pulsations cardiaques. Il évalua rapidement ses chances de tuer l'ancien gryffondor, là, maintenant et de réussir à s'en tirer. Elles lui parurent beaucoup trop minces.

-Bonsoir Malefoy...

La voix du brun était étrangement sourde, comme s'il retenait à grand peine un sanglot. Elle déclencha chez l'ancien mangemort un brusque frisson de haine et d'excitation qui partit de sa nuque dénudée pour venir rejoindre l'extrémité de sa colonne vertébrale masquée par son pantalon de pyjama.

Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis très longtemps.

Une éternité.

Il se surprit presque en pensant qu'elle lui avait en quelque sorte manqué. Comme une horrible chanson démodée qu'on surprend sur une radio et qui nous ramène des décennies plus tôt. La voix de Potter était sa rengaine ringarde et horripilante.

Le frisson sinua vicieusement le long de ses nerfs périphériques et atteignit sa main toujours crispée sur sa baguette. Elle trembla un peu, mais pas assez pour dévier de sa cible : la poitrine de l'ennemi.

Potter paru enfin se rendre compte du sort de Mort qui étincelait dangereusement au bout de la baguette pointée sur lui. Il n'eut aucun geste de recul, aucun sursaut d'angoisse.

-Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Et le blond crut percevoir un soupir d'attente à la fin de la phrase. Comme une demande silencieuse.

Son instinct de conservation et la folie de sa haine menait une lutte à mort dans l'esprit embrumé d'alcool de Draco. Et le brun semblait avoir conscience de cela et attendait patiemment de savoir qui remporterait le combat.

-Qui sait que tu es là ? Interrogea finalement le blond avec un calme glacial qu'il était loin de ressentir.

-Personne.

L'instinct de prudence de Draco finit par gagner. L'occasion était trop belle pour être vraie : Potter était chez lui, désarmé, vulnérable, attendant sagement d'être abattu comme du gibier et sans personne à l'extérieur pour savoir qu'il se trouvait chez l'homme qui avait toutes les raisons de le voir mort.

Chaque fibres de son corps lui criaient que tout ceci était un piège. Il baissa sagement sa baguette et désigna le salon derrière lui d'un mouvement brusque de la tête.

-Entre.

La présence de son ennemi juré chez lui amenait beaucoup de questions. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si l'intrus était réellement Potter. Néanmoins, quelque chose au fond de lui l'avait reconnu et il était absolument certain c'était bien Harry Potter. Même avec du polynectar personne n'était capable de mimer aussi parfaitement l'ancien gryffondor. C'était sa démarche, sa façon de se tenir, sa façon de respirer et de prononcer son prénom. Même l'éclat dans ses yeux alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard. Il y avait cette lueur qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. De la haine à l'état brut.

Son père disait souvent qu'il fallait bien connaître ses ennemis et Draco estima qu'il devait être fier de lui car il connaissait Potter par cœur. Encore mieux que n'importe lequel de ses amis, encore mieux que lui même.

Le brun baissa la tête et pénétra lentement dans la pièce, rompant leur contact visuel alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Draco expira doucement quand l'homme fut dans le salon, inconscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration quand il l'avait vu approcher, en quête d'un geste brusque signifiant qu'il voulait reprendre sa baguette.

Il appela son elfe de maison et lui ordonna de faire le tour du Manoir et de ses environs en vue d'un autre intrus.

Puis il entra à son tour dans le salon et en verrouilla les lourdes portes de bois précieux.

D'un coup de baguette il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, éclairant ainsi la pièce d'une chaude lumière singulièrement opposée quant à l'ambiance avec son nouvel invité.

Potter se tenait bien droit, à quelques mètres devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son sweat trop grand comme s'il n'avait pas été en danger de mort il y'a quelques secondes et comme si ce n'était pas encore actuellement le cas.

Ses yeux suivaient le ballet dansant des flammes dans l'âtre.

Draco le contourna soigneusement sans le lâcher du regard. Leurs deux baguettes avaient beau être dans la poche de son pantalon, il se méfiait toujours.

 _Soit prudent,_ le prévient une voix dans sa tête qui avait les inflexions implacables de celle de son père.

Il attrapa une bouteille de vin français sur le bar dans un coin de la pièce et s'installa sur un des fauteuils en cuir sombre en face de la cheminée. En face de son ennemi mortel.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de boire encore maintenant mais il ne savait pas si il était vraiment capable de tuer l'ancien gryffondor si la situation l'exigeait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait après tout. L'alcool pourrait l'aider à trouver le courage nécessaire.

-Je t'en prie Potter, conte-moi la délicieuse histoire qui t'a amené jusque chez moi en pleine nuit.

Les longues gorgées d'alcool lui parurent à peine tièdes comparées à la haine qui incendiait ses entrailles.

Le brun s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Ses gestes étaient lents, il paraissait être dans un état second, comme ralenti.

Draco plissa les yeux, quelque chose clochait.

-Cela faisait longtemps. Combien de temps depuis notre dernière rencontre tu t'en souviens ?

-Deux ans... murmura Potter avec la même intonation atone.

-Deux ans, trois mois et quatorze jours, corrigea le blond en reprenant une plus longue gorgée d'alcool. Quand tu as témoigné au procès de mon père pour t'assurer qu'il serait condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

Il avait réussi à ne pas faire trembler sa voix à la fin de sa phrase mais il n'avait pu empêcher sa main de venir serrer convulsivement la baguette contre son flanc à l'affût du moindre geste ou mot qui lui donnerait une raison de l'utiliser.

Potter blêmit comme s'il venait de le frapper. Ses yeux se détournement vivement vers les flammes alors qu'il retenait à grand peine un gémissement étouffé. Il avait l'air aux bords des larmes.

Durant la bataille de Poudlard, des dizaines de témoins avaient vu Lucius Malefoy drapé dans sa cape de mangemort.

Et cinq d'entre eux l'avaient vu tuer froidement Ginny Weasley alors que sa mère la protégeait à grand peine d'une Bellatrix Lestrange enragée.

Les avocats que Lucius avait engagé pour son procès étaient doués, ils connaissaient exactement les ficelles et comment les actionner pour gagner. D'autant plus que trois de ces témoins étaient des membres de la famille de la victime ce qui avait peu de poids quand on connaissait la haine ancestrale que se vouaient les Weasley et les Malefoy. Le quatrième témoin n'était autre que Draco qui avait assuré que c'était Bellatrix qui avait lancé le sortilège de mort avant de succomber à son tour d'un sortilège de la mère folle de chagrin.

Le procès commençait assez bien contre toutes attentes. Lucius espérait une peine mineure à Azkaban pour avoir aidé financièrement le Mage Noir. Et il commençait déjà à attendrir le Magenmagot en racontant comme le Lord avait menacé sa famille en échange de son soutien quand le cinquième témoin avait fait son apparition.

Et le témoignage de Harry Potter avait sonné comme une sentence. C'était Lucius qui avait abattu froidement l'adolescente. C'était aussi lui qui avait tué des d'aurors durant la nuit, caché derrière son masque. C'était un assassin et il méritait le baiser du détraqueur.

Les délibérations n'avait duré que quelques dizaines de secondes.

Ils avaient tous appuyé la décision de l'Élu. Le Grand Sauveur.

Lucius Malfoy était mort dans l'heure. Blême, effrayé et rempli de haine.

Et Draco s'était juré de se venger.

Sa mère s'était suicidée peu de temps après, ne supportant ni les insultes des gens sur son passage, ni le silence du manoir seulement rompu par les éclats de rage de son fils qui ne se calmait qu'après l'avoir laissée exploser sur quelques meubles ou elfes de maison.

Et voilà que Potter se servait lui-même sur un plateau d'argent, perdu, fragile, la tristesse suintant par chaque pore de sa peau.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Potter ?

Le sorcier brun soupira. Il frotta son visage de ses mains tremblantes et retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table basse entre eux. Se rendant encore plus vulnérable.

-J'ai bu. Expliqua-t-il finalement.

Draco reprit une gorgée de vin, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne suis toujours pas entré chez toi par effraction pour l'instant.

-J'ai aussi pris des trucs,...des potions... Les bleues qu'on vend dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Donc Potter était saoul et défoncé aux drogues.

Draco sortit tout doucement sa baguette de sa poche quand dans un coin du salon, Poppy venait de réapparaître pour lui signifier d'un signe de tête qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre intrus autour du manoir.

L'elfe disparut presque aussitôt quand il vit le regard sauvage de son maître. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-J'ai couché avec un gars cette nuit... il se prostituait...je l'ai baisé dans une ruelle, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

L'étonnement réussit à stopper le mouvement de la main de l'ancien mangemort qui tenait à présent la baguette. Il croisa le regard trop vert et brillant de Potter.

Il lui donnait l'impression d'être écorché vif. Comme si une plaie invisible mais sanguinolente mutilait son corps. Il avait l'air de lutter pour parler.

-Ça fait des mois que j'essaye, des mois que je fais toutes ces choses sales et... et je... je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, manger ou même me lever de mon lit parfois.

Il avait la voix pleine de pleurs contenus.

-Je sais que c'est ma faute. Ginny. Remus. Sirius. C'est à cause de moi si ils sont morts.

Draco faillit rajouter son père à la liste tremblante du brun mais il garda prudemment le silence. Attendant de savoir quel rôle il avait à jouer là dedans.

-Elle était amoureuse de moi. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans cette bataille, elle voulait me protéger. Ils disent que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ils essayent de me sauver. Mais je sais... et ils savent...

L'ancien serpentard n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir que Potter parlait de la famille Weasley. Il plissa les yeux, analysant calmement le discours vacillant et déchirant de l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie.

La culpabilité.

C'était donc ça.

Potter le Saint était torturé depuis le début par la culpabilité.

C'est vrai que l'ancien serpentard avait souvent joué avec cette faiblesse durant leurs années à Poudlard.

Et maintenant, ne trouvant pas de moyen pour atténuer le tourment des cadavres qu'il traînait derrière lui, le brun s'était lancé dans une course à l'auto-destruction qui devait lui paraître trop lente.

-Tu es trop lâche ou tu n'as pas envie de faire du mal à la famille de miséreux donc tu ne veux pas te suicider. Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Potter paru se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

-Molly ne le supporterait pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Draco se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il repoussa le souvenir de sa mère livide, allongée sur le sol avec une mare de sang se formant autour de son poignet mutilé et appela un paquet de cigarettes d'un mouvement négligent de la main. Puis il rangea à nouveau sa baguette dans sa poche alors qu'il allumait le tube de papier coincé entre ses lèvres.

-Tu voudrais que je fasse le sale boulot à ta place. Termina-t-il en expirant une longue bouffée évanescente.

-Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase la laissant en suspens entre eux comme les volutes qui émanaient de la cigarette de Draco.

-Détrompes toi, Potter. Je connais des gens qui adoreraient avoir le privilège d'ôter ta misérable vie. Mentit-il effrontément en reprenant une longue gorgée d'alcool pour accompagner la brûlure du tabac.

Le regard du brun vacilla un moment. Il était tellement pâle que l'ancien mangemort crût qu'il allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Comme une vision de son esprit troublé et fou. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, la main toujours serrée sur sa bouteille.

Mais Potter planta ses yeux verts comme un poison dans les siens et ils étaient bien réels.

-Tu vas le faire ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Je savais que toi tu le ferais. Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse...

-Est-ce que le plaisir de te voir mort, mérite que je passe le reste de ma vie à fuir et que j'abandonne tout ce que ma famille a bâti ?

Draco eut un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Il soutint le regard du brun et mit toute sa haine et son dégoût dans sa prochaine phrase.

-Non Potter. Ton abominable personne ne mérite pas que je subisse cela.

Il se leva brusquement, déclenchant un sursaut chez son hôte peu désiré. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi douloureux pour le brun qu'un sort mortel. Il le rabaissait, le faisant se sentir encore plus misérable et ignoble qu'il ne le pensait déjà. Et un jour, quand la culpabilité deviendrait trop forte et insupportable, il s'ouvrirait les veines ou se pendrait à une poutre de sa maison.

Draco espérait juste que ce soit long et atroce et que les mots qu'il avait prononcé seraient ceux que Potter entendrait résonner à ces oreilles quand il en finirait.

Il suffisait juste de choisir les bons.

Et il était assez doué pour ça.

-Dégage de chez moi maintenant. Je garde ta baguette. Elle m'appartient après tout.

Potter n'eut aucun mouvement pour se lever.

-Tu me dégoûte. Continua le blond tandis que des étincelles d'excitation commençait à naître dans le creux de ses reins.

Cette brûlure là était encore meilleure que la rage. Blesser Potter était meilleur que le plus luxueux des vins.

Son sexe commençait même à durcir ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Il se força à se calmer et tira une longue bouffée de fumée grise sur sa cigarette mourante.

-Agit comme un homme et mets un terme à l'abjection que tu es devenu.

Sa voix était un murmure. L'intonation était devenue séductrice.

-Finis-en ce soir. Épargnes toi des années de douleur et toute la peine que tu infligera à tes amis en leur montrant à quel point tu es tombé bas. A quel point tu es pathétique.

Potter ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux résolument fixés sur la table basse. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux tremblaient.

Draco fit quelques pas et écrasa le mégot rougeoyant dans un cendrier en ivoire précieux sur la table basse. Il était tout proche du brun. Tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir les effluves qui émanaient de son corps raidi de souffrance : c'était un mélange de whisky, de tabac froid et quelque chose d'épicé. L'odeur piquante des drogues mélangées à celle plus entêtante de la sueur après le sexe.

Draco sentit son estomac se retourner de dégoût.

Il franchit les quelques dizaines de centimètres qui le séparaient de la silhouette dans le fauteuil. Puis posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, ignorant le sursaut de haine que cette promiscuité générait contre sa moelle épinière.

Potter le regarda alors avec cette même expression troublée, les pupilles dilatées, le regard fou et brillant. Un moment son regard parut dériver vers son torse nu, mais c'était si fugace que Draco crût l'avoir imaginé.

Si sa silhouette et son visage émacié le faisait paraître plus jeune, il suffisait de plonger dans les verts méandres tortueux pour se rendre compte que Harry Potter était en fait beaucoup plus âgé. Il semblait avoir vécu cent années toutes aussi malheureuses et solitaires les unes que les autres.

-Ton père méritait de mourir. Chuchota-il cruellement tandis qu'une once de vie alluma vaguement le visage aux traits tirés.

Ses lèvres étaient roses et fines. Une ombre de barbe obscurcissait sa mâchoire franche et bien dessinée.

Les mains de Draco se serrèrent malgré lui sur les épaules qu'elles tenaient. Il savait pertinemment que Potter le provoquait exprès, mais la rage qu'il nourrissait depuis des années semblait vouloir se jeter dans le piège grossier qu'on lui tendait.

Il serrait si facile de déplacer ses mains. Les faire glisser le long des clavicules qu'il apercevait à travers le col du sweat informe, doucement, presque sensuellement.

Une caresse d'amant.

Puis ses mains s'enrouleraient autour du cou fragile et il regarderait le vert des yeux se faner peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il extirperait la vie hors du corps de Potter.

Draco eut un sourire qui n'atteint jamais ses yeux.

-Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire. Et je ne le ferais pas.

Les yeux de Potter l'affrontaient toujours. Le blond entendait sa respiration calme et régulière. Le sursaut de vie qui naissait dans les prunelles vertes lui donna alors une certitude : oui, c'est lui qui allait tuer Harry Potter.

Il ne laisserait ce plaisir à personne !

La descente aux enfers du brun était à lui. Il serait son guide macabre, l'ombre de mort qui lui chuchoterait tendrement à l'oreille le chemin à prendre.

Mais il le fera sans se salir les mains. A sa façon. Insidieusement, sournoisement. Et personne ne soupçonnera qu'il était derrière tout ça quand on trouvera le cadavre suicidé du Héros du Monde Sorcier.

Cette fois-ci sa raison et sa folie de vengeance battaient à l'unisson dans le bourdonnement que formaient ses pensées. Elles approuvaient sa décision, l'appuyaient, lui susurraient toutes les étapes du plan qu'il allait devoir suivre à la lettre pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu veux Potter. Je n'ai jamais fais ce que tu voulais et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Mais je vais te donner autre chose...

Draco lâcha avec soulagement les épaules du corps tant honni et il s'assit à même le sol devant le fauteuil du brun. Il aurait dû se sentir en position de faiblesse, torse nu, en simple pantalon de pyjama assis aux pieds de son ennemi comme un chien obéissant mais la vérité était que c'est lui qui dominait la situation. La baguette de Potter était dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'ancien gryffondor était suspendu à ses lèvres, avide de ces mots et de cette solution qu'il lui faisait miroiter comme un miracle.

C'était Potter le chien obéissant.

L'héritier Malefoy savoura ce moment de puissance, prit le temps de saisir une nouvelle cigarette sur la table derrière lui et de l'allumer avec nonchalance.

-Tu as l'air épuisé. Annonça-t-il tranquillement, négligemment. J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à dormir un peu.

Une grimace qui semblait vouloir imiter un sourire ironique déforma les lèvres du brun pendant un moment. Il ne lâchait pas les prunelles grises du regard.

-Dormir ? Si seulement... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Les potions de sommeil sans rêve ne marchent plus sur moi depuis longtemps déjà. L'alcool, le sexe et la drogue non plus comme tu peux le constater.

-Ce n'est pas une potion de sommeil sans rêve que je te propose. Répondit simplement Draco, s'amusant de la lueur d'intérêt qui venait d'éclairer le visage du brun. Attends moi ici.

Il tendit sa cigarette à moitié fumée à son ennemi comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses domestiques et déploya sa longue silhouette alors qu'il se levait lentement. Il avait la démarche précautionneuse d'un homme ivre qui faisait son possible pour paraître sobre mais Potter le regardait comme s'il était un quelconque Dieu en train de lui accorder son vœu le plus cher.

L'ancien serpentard aima ce regard et la sensation de puissance qu'il engendrait. Il déverrouilla les portes du salon mais ne les referma pas derrière lui. L'ancien gryffondor allait rester, il en était sûr. Il allait l'attendre docilement.

Soumis, fasciné et désespéré.

Ce qu'il comptait donner au brun était illégal et dangereux. Juste avant la mort de sa mère, Draco s'était essayé à quelques activités susceptibles de l'aider à oublier sa haine des gens en général et Potter en particulier.

Il avait donc pendant quelques semaines pratiqué l'art des potions avec un certains succès. Son parrain avait d'ailleurs décelé bien avant Poudlard des dons certains pour les potions qu'il lui conseillait constamment de cultiver.

Mais Draco était nonchalant, inconstant. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se concentrer entièrement sur une seule chose et il ne s'essayait aux mélanges magiques que lors de grandes périodes d'ennuis et jamais plus de quelques semaines.

Pourtant, l'insomnie et la souffrance aidant il avait réussi à créer une potion à ce moment là (une mixture faites à base de poisons, de drogues et de sang d'hippogriffe) qui lui garantissait un sommeil réparateur et dénué de cauchemars.

Il en prenait lui-même parfois quand ses nuits devenaient atroces mais jamais trop fréquemment car au fur et à mesure du temps les réveils devenaient de plus en plus brutaux quand la vague de souvenirs sanglants lui revenait en pleine face.

Après un détour dans son laboratoire de potions et un moment dans le couloir pour mettre en ordre ses pensées et rejouer calmement le plan qu'il avait prévu cette nuit pour Potter il entra à nouveau dans le salon et se dirigea vers le fauteuil de son invité. Le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et la cigarette de Draco se consumait lentement entre ses doigts.

Il la récupéra, tira une longue bouffée, sachant le regard vert et quémandeur fixé sur lui. Puis il lui tendit un petit flacon, pas plus grand qu'un verre à liqueur et rempli d'un liquide au rouge si profond qu'il en paraissait noir.

Potter le prit sans poser de question et Draco retourna s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Bois. Ordonna-t-il.

Un muscle sur la mâchoire du brun se contracta devant le ton autoritaire. Ce fut assez rapide, comme un réflexe qu'on a du mal à réprimer. Le blond se fit la réflexion que le Potter adolescent, frondeur et fier, n'avait pas totalement disparu et le voir obéir en devint d'autant plus jouissif.

Cela aurait pu être un poison.

Il y 'en avait dedans d'ailleurs.

Une dose infime certes mais rien qu'en voyant la couleur sombre de la potion n'importe quel sorcier sain d'esprit aurait refusé d'y goûter. Potter pensait d'ailleurs peut-être que ça en était. Pourtant, il déboucha le petit flacon, planta à nouveau ses iris verts comme un mauvais alcool dans ceux de Draco et vida le récipient d'un trait.

Il y avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, comme s'ils avaient quinze ans et qu'ils se trouvaient sur un terrain de quidditch.

L'ancien mangemort l'observa attentivement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Soit l'impression de Potter était bonne et il venait d'avaler un poison mortel et probablement très douloureux, soit il s'agissait vraiment de la potion miracle dont le blond lui avait parlé. Dans ce dernier cas, le fait qu'il l'ait réellement aidé était presque aussi effrayant que l'hypothèse du poison de l'avis de l'ancien gryffondor.

Les yeux du Sauveur papillonnèrent imperceptiblement au bout de quelques minutes. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre d'un seul coup comme si on avait relâché un ressort tendu à l'extrême puis il tomba dans un sommeil profond sans même s'en apercevoir.

L'ancien serpentard ne retint plus son soupir en entendant la respiration régulière et profonde qui s'élevait de la silhouette endormie dans le fauteuil.

Et bien, Potter n'avait pas menti en se disant habitué aux drogues et potions ! Malgré sa faible corpulence, il avait résisté aux effets du philtre pendant un temps incroyablement long. Lui-même mettait deux fois moins de temps pour y succomber alors qu'il y était accoutumé.

Il chassa cette pensées de son esprit et la jalousie qu'elle y faisait naître pour se concentrer sur le plus important.

Draco n'était pas impulsif, il n'aimait pas prendre des décisions rapides et se fier à son impression du moment. Cela faisait d'ailleurs de lui un piètre combattant sur le terrain de bataille une fois sorti du contexte habituel.

En revanche il se savait particulièrement doué et inventif quand il s'agissait d'analyser à tête reposée les méandres d'une situation inextricable pour le commun des mortels.

Il était capable d'élaborer des stratégies habiles et sournoises comme personne. Mais pour cela il avait toujours besoin d'un peu de temps.

Et c'est ce qu'il venait de s'offrir en donnant la potion à Potter. Un temps précieux.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube coloraient les murs immaculés d'une teinte grisâtre quand il fut totalement satisfait de sa ruse à venir. C'était tout simple.

Potter était dans une période de vulnérabilité inouïe. Il avait le devoir de l'utiliser à son avantage. La vengeance n'était pas sa seule motivation fort heureusement sinon le cadavre du brun aurait déjà gît à ses pieds et entraîné avec lui une condamnation à mort pour le dernier des Malfoy.

Draco se sentait investi d'une mission plus importante qui le faisait tenir jour après jour et qui l'empêchait de s'autodétruire totalement -contrairement à la loque brune dans son fauteuil- à coup d'alcool et de drogues dures.

Draco avait le devoir de restaurer l'Empire Malfoy. Il devait à son père et à toute sa lignée de conserver ses biens, accroître son pouvoir et laver son nom du déshonneur.

Le blond aimait le pouvoir, c'était inextricable à son être. Cet amour coulait dans ses veines autant que la magie elle même.

Cet amour avait causé la mort de son père qui pensait redevenir le bras noir du Lord Noir en tuant la fille de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Alors l'ancien mangemort prenait en compte les erreurs passées. Il ne laisserait pas cet amour

le perdre.

Il aurait le contrôle.

A dans quelques jours pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/soir,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre toujours pour Artoung la plouuuusse jolie des chapillons qui déteste harceler les gens (c'est pas du tout son genre) :D !

Bon, j'avoue il est un peu court et il va sans doute vous laisser avec pas mal de questions mais le prochain arrive dans une bonne semaine et avec quelques réponses MOUHAHAHAHA !

Note 1 : A JKR encore et toujours !

Note 2 : Le titre de la fic est issu d'une chanson que j'adore et qui me rapelle tellement Harry et Draco depuis la première fois que je l'ai écouté. Il s'agit de **Bad Blood** de **Bastille** ! *_*

Sur ce ...

Malgré son mètre quatre-vingt dix et ses cents kilos de muscles, Grégory Goyle avait baissé les yeux au sol comme un petit garçon pris en faute dès que la voix traînante et basse de son patron s'était élevée.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a rejeté notre offre, c'est bien ça ?

Le brun hocha timidement la tête. Draco Malefoy, impeccable dans son costume noir, avait de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux de glace et les traits tirés d'un homme qui venait de passer une nuit blanche. Et Grégory savait à quel point le manque de sommeil rendait le blond irritable et rapide à utiliser sa baguette.

-Tu sais combien j'ai besoin d'acquérir cette entreprise Grégory. La voix était trop doucereuse pour que ce ne soit pas une menace. Grâce ce contrat je pourrais doubler mon chiffre d'affaire annuel et contrôler la quasi totalité du marché des potions en Europe.

-J'ai ...j'ai enquêté sur lui, pour trouver un moyen de pression. Bredouilla-t-il finalement.

Le blond se rassit à son large bureau, momentanément apaisé -ou réfléchissant au sort qu'il allait lui jeter, Grégory n'était pas très sûr-. Finalement il lui ordonna de poursuivre d'un mouvement brusque de la tête.

-Il n'y a presque rien. Souffla-t-il en maudissant l'homme d'affaire roumain d'être aussi droit et honnête. Vladimyr Zaytsevof est marié depuis douze ans, il n'a jamais trompé sa se sont rencontrés à Durmstrang. Il a deux enfants en bonne santé : Livia et Yvan. Il a hérité de l'entreprise de potion de son oncle à sa mort il y a huit ans et l'a faite prospérer pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est actuellement...La première entreprise de potions d'Europe...Grégory sentit sa voix trembler au fur et à mesure que le regard de Draco Malefoy se durcissait. Il était bon pour un sort particulièrement douloureux et une expédition inutile et punitive quelque part au fin fond de la Russie. Il poursuivit néanmoins, de plus en plus rapidement alors que les informations se mêlaient dans sa tête. Le mois dernier, il a renvoyé les prostituées qu'une entreprise japonaise lui avait envoyé et n'a pas accepté non plus leur offre pourtant très intéressante. Il ….il aime la gastronomie...euh... française, la peinture et... il... il..est un grand fan de Harry Potter...et...

Des gouttes de sueurs se mirent à couler entre ses omoplates alors qu'il réalisait que prononcer le nom de Celui-qui-a-vaincu était sans doute la dernière chose à faire pour calmer Draco Malfoy. Il retint à grand peine son glapissement de peur en voyant le blond se lever brusquement de son fauteuil de bureau. Mais il ne sortit pas sa baguette et ne se dirigea pas vers lui. En fait, il se tourna simplement vers l'immense fenêtre qui ornait un pan entier du mur et plongea son regard dans le parc qui entourait le Manoir Malefoy.

-Harry Potter ? Interrogea-t-il finalement, l'invitant à poursuivre.

Décontenancé, Grégory jeta un regard à la silhouette parfaitement droite qui lui tournait le dos, essayant de percevoir ce qui pouvait se passer sous les mèches blondes soigneusement peignées en arrière.

-Il...il a déboursé une somme astronomique l'année dernière pour faire un don à la fondation de monstres de Potter. Il a tout fait pour assister à l'inauguration et lui serrer la main. La photo est toujours dans son bureau.

Le blond hocha la tête lentement, signalant qu'il prenait cette information en compte. Puis il se tourna vers lui, son regard cruel parvenait à lui tout seul à faire chuter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés.

-Puisque tu sembles inutile sur cette affaire, je vais me charger de cela personnellement. En attendant, je pense que quelques une de nos mines dans l'Oural ont besoin d'une visite de contrôle. Tu pars demain matin. Ne t'attends pas à revenir avant deux semaines.

L'ancien serpentard accepta la mission d'une hochement de tête. Il s'en était plutôt bien tiré tout compte fait.

Dès que son employé fut partit, Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers un coin de la pièce où son elfe de maison venait d'apparaître.

-Mr Potter s'est réveillé il y a vingt minutes Maître. Il a refusé le petit-déjeuner que Poppy lui a proposé comme le Maître l'a demandé...Il vient juste de quitter le manoir.

Le blond s'assit à nouveau à son bureau. Le bout de ses doigts suivit lentement les nervures du bois précieux et lustrés. Tout était en place. Potter allait se demander pourquoi il l'avait aidé -Par Merlin, il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à le couvrir avec une couverture !-, il allait y réfléchir à se rendre fou, se torturant l'esprit. Puis il allait revenir. Poser des questions. Peut-être réclamer un peu de potion aussi.

Draco la lui donnerait et il lui donnerait aussi les réponses qu'il attendait, celles qu'il voulait entendre. Il allait gagner sa confiance. Petit à petit en jouant avec ses faiblesses. Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

Il avait l'argent. Potter lui donnerait le pouvoir.

Il retrouverait l'aura d'influence qui lui manquait depuis la mort de son père.

Quand il deviendrait inutile, Draco le laisserait tomber, succombant au plaisir de lui révéler que tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible farce début le début. Qu'il s'était juste servit de lui.

Ensuite il laisserait la culpabilité du brun et ses démons faire le travail. Se contentant juste d'appuyer là où ça fait mal au cas où l'Élu serait encore un peu réticent à se donner la mort.

C'était parfait.

Un semblant de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le portrait de son père accroché sur le mur de droite. Ce dernier eut un reniflement méprisant en le regardant et il déclara avec une pointe d'accent aristocratique qu'il était consterné de laisser tout ce qu'il avait bâti à un fils aussi décevant et incapable.

Draco le fit taire d'un mouvement de baguette rageur. Il ordonna à son elfe de lui apporter un café et replongea dans ses dossiers. Son sourire avait disparu.

Une heure plus tard, quelque part au ministère de la magie, Harry Potter supportait les fausses remontrances de son patron pour son quatrième retard de la semaine. Et on était que jeudi.

Rupert Grint (1), la quarantaine passé et les cheveux roux flamboyant, semblait même avoir du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire Mr Potter. Mais, c'est la sixième fois ce mois-ci que votre coéquipier se retrouve seul sur des missions dangereuses.

Harry hocha douloureusement la tête.

Il n'avait même pas pu croiser Ron pour s'excuser avant d'être convoqué par son patron.

-Je suis tellement désolé de vous annoncer cela, Mr Potter. Mais je pense que je vais vous donner quelques jours de vacances. Cela vous permettra de remettre vos affaires en ordre. Nous comptons tous sur vous pour la Fondation Remus Lupin et le gala en faveur des Héros de Guerre dans deux mois !

Il y avait un peu d'admiration dans sa voix. Il ne parvenait même pas à se rendre autoritaire. Pourtant, Harry l'avait déjà vu mettre certains de ses hommes plus bas que terre quand la situation l'exigeait. Derek Grint était un auror respecté et compétent. Il était intelligent et seules ces compétences l'avaient amené à obtenir le badge de chef de brigade qui étincelait sur sa cape. Pourtant, cet homme si fort s'écrasait littéralement devant Harry. Et le pire était que les autres aurors ne paraissaient pas lui en vouloir pour ce traitement de faveur à peine dissimulé.

Harry quitta le bureau sans un mot après lui avoir serré la main. Il venait de gagner une semaine de vacance payée pour son incompétence et son immaturité.

Il en aurait presque rit.

Ron Weasley l'attendait devant la porte du chef, le visage fermé.

-C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Suis-moi, on va parler.

L'ancien gryffondor pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où le roux jovial et rieur avait arboré ce masque de froideur. Ce masque lui était destiné cette fois. Harry eut peur que quelque chose ce soit brisé entre lui et Ron. Sa respiration se fit difficile alors qu'il le suivait hors du ministère vers un petit pub moldu où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

Trop de choses avaient changé au cours de la nuit précédente, et Harry avait du mal à en prendre pleinement conscience. Cette nuit, il avait touché le fond, pour de vrai. Et il avait voulu mourir. Pour de vrai ça aussi. Il était parti cherché la mort chez Draco Malfoy. Mais l'horripilant serpent lui avait donné à la place sa meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis de longs mois et beaucoup de questions. Il n'avait rien exigé en échange, se contentant d'écouter patiemment les pensées les plus sombres et morbides de l'homme qui avait fait tuer son père.

Ce matin, quand Harry s'était réveillé dans le fauteuil de cuir noir, avec un mal de dos effroyable et l'esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'avait eut depuis un bon moment, sa première pensée n'avait pas été sombre comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas lutté contre son angoisse habituelle. Il avait un sentiment de plénitude comme seule une bonne nuit de sommeil tant attendue pouvait donner.

Son corps engourdi était emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait probablement posée sur lui.

Il l'avait eut endormi, sans défense, l'implorant quelques minutes auparavant de mettre fin à ses jours. Et ce bâtard avait juste pensé qu'il aurait froid et l'avait drapé du tissu réconfortant.

Une nouvelle envie de rire aussi inconvenante que malsaine le prit.

Depuis une bonne heure, les pensées sombres étaient revenues bien sûr, avec les souvenirs et leur odeur de mort. Mais pour l'instant, Harry arrivait à les gérer.

Ron s'installa à une table un peu en retrait. Il tritura la manche de sa robe d'auror alors que la serveuse venait prendre leur commande.

Quand elle fut partie, il planta ses yeux bleus et tristes dans les siens.

-Je suis désolé.

La surprise faillit faire lâcher à Harry son verre d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron !? C'est à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir encore laissé seul ce matin.

-Non, Harry. C'est ma faute. Je...Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber.

Le brun passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches noires et sales. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre une douche en se levant et il pouvait sentir les effluves d'alcool, de cigarettes et de sueur qui émanaient de son corps.

Il se sentit pathétique.

Ron lui faisait face, bien droit sur sa chaise. Sa chemise sous l'uniforme était repassée et ses cheveux bien peignés. Les muscles de ses bras, sans être trop importants, tendaient le tissu d'une manière particulièrement avantageuse. Malgré quelques cernes et la tristesse inexplicable dans ses yeux, il y avait cette étincelle en lui. Cette étincelle que seuls le bonheur et l'amour pouvaient allumer et qui attirait les gens comme une lampe en pleine nuit. Harry avait vu le coup d'oeil appréciateur de la serveuse sur son ami d'enfance alors qu'elle n'avait eut qu'un regard vaguement dégoûté pour lui.

-Tu confonds Ron. C'est moi qui t'ai abandonné. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié mon réveil... et je... je n'ai pas vu l'heure hier soir...

-Je voulais tout oublier. La guerre. Ginny. Remus. Toute cette merde qu'on a traversé. Poursuivit le roux sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je voulais me reconstruire. Le mariage avec Hermione, le projet de bébé, tout ça. J'étais fier d'avoir réussi. D'être heureux. Je vois bien que tu ne l'es pas. Putain, on l'a tous bien vu mais on a fermé les yeux !

Sa voix tremblait. Harry sentit ses propres mains sur ses genoux bouger de manière incontrôlable. A part deux ou trois conseils de temps en temps quand il allait trop loin dans l'alcool ou les retards répétés, Ron et lui n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de cela.

-Je me disais que tu avais besoin de plus de temps. J'ai été égoïste. Je ne voulais pas replonger dans tout ça en essayant de t'aider. J'avais eu tellement de mal à m'en sortir... Alors, je t'ai laissé tomber Harry.

La serveuse amena leur commande avec un large sourire. Le brun regarda sans les voir les frites épaisses et grasses dans son assiette. L'odeur d'huile et de viande grillée lui retourna l'estomac.

Ron repoussa son assiette. Ses yeux était toujours fixés sur son meilleur ami qui lui refusait le contact visuel.

-Hier soir, quand tu es parti du boulot j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec ce regard. J'ai eu peur que tu... Il ne termina pas sa phrase et tritura à nouveau sa manche. Prononcer à haute voix les raisons de son angoisse paraissait au dessus de ses forces. Inconcevable. Il reprit la voix enrouée d'émotions. Je t'ai d'abord détesté parce que ça m'a empêché de faire comme d'habitude et de trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Je me suis même disputé avec Hermione, putain ! Puis je suis allé chez toi et j'ai vu toutes les bouteilles vides...

Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Ses yeux restèrent obstinément fixés sur son assiette jusqu'à ce que les frites disparaissent pour devenir un brouillard flou et graisseux. Il avait envie de partir en courant.

-Je suis allé voir Nott. Je sais que c'est toi qui a détruit les preuves de son dossier. Je sais ce qu'il te donne en échange. Je t'ai couvert.

Le verre sur la table explosa tandis que le brun accusait le coup. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux mais il les ignora. Il leva les yeux vers Ron. Il était livide. Un maelström de pensées tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le roux si droit et honnête n'avait rien dit alors qu'il savait ?

La réponse vint sans qu'il n'ait à poser la question.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je t'aime Harry et je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Et j'ai merdé...

Ils n'étaient pas coutumiers des grandes déclarations de ce genre. C'était inutile. Pourquoi dire à haute voix ce qu'ils savaient déjà tout les deux implicitement ? Néanmoins, si son meilleur ami se laisser aller à de tels aveux en ce moment, c'était qu'il devait vraiment s'en vouloir.

-Je suis là maintenant. Je ne merderais plus. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider à aller mieux !

Harry hocha la tête maladroitement, les yeux bleus en face de lui étaient beaucoup trop brillants et il sentait aussi de son côté des larmes qui commençaient à piquer le coin de ses yeux. Craignant qu'ouvrir la bouche l'entraînerait à faire quelque chose de stupide comme éclater en sanglots dans un pub moldu bondé il se contenta de mimer un pathétique « merci » avec les lèvres.

Bientôt Ron poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'air d'un homme dont on venait d'ôter un poids insupportable des épaules. Il poussa son assiette de frites et de steack vers lui.

-Première étape, poursuivi-t-il d'une voix encore un peu rauque par l'émotion. Prendre au moins dix kilos !

Un demi sourire vient prendre place sur les lèvres du brun. Le premier sincère depuis très longtemps.

La véranda à l'arrière du manoir familial était un lieu que Draco avait toujours particulièrement apprécié.

Tout petit déjà, il savourait à sa juste valeur la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les larges fenêtres ouvragées, le plancher de bois qui claquait sous ses chaussures vernis d'enfant et surtout les énormes buissons de rosiers moussus que sa mère cultivait le long d'un pan entier de la pièce.

L'endroit lui inspirait la douceur et la paix.

Il se souvenait qu'il aimait y passer de longues heures, assis à la petite table de fer forgé avec un bon bouquin et une assiette pleine de biscuits à la cannelle. Quelques fois il s'asseyait simplement à même le sol et observait sa mère, son beau visage concentré alors qu'elle parlait doucement à ses « filles ».

Elle lui disait que les fleurs comprenaient et ressentaient son amour et que contrairement aux humain, elles lui rendaient chaque marque d'affection au centuple. Elle avait cette curieuse expression sur le visage en disant cela. Il ne comprenait pas à l'époque.

Maintenant, Draco savait que la tristesse de sa mère ne datait pas de la mort de son époux. Déjà des années en arrière, elle la portait sur ses épaules. La mort de Lucius avait juste été un déclencheur. Et lui n'avait rien vu.

L'odeur douceâtre des roses ne lui laissait à présent qu'un sentiment amer d'absence et de colère. Néanmoins, il se forçait à venir presque chaque jour s'occuper en personne des fleurs si délicates. Une fois par semaine, et après avoir soigneusement taillés et arrosés les rosiers, il choisissait sept fleurs.

Toujours les plus belles.

Et les arrangeait en bouquet pour les poser dans la chambre de sa mère.

Il était en train de prélever la première rose quand Poppy lui indiqua que Harry Potter attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard le brun entra précautionneusement dans la véranda, l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un vampire dans un service d'urgence un soir d'hiver verglacé.

Il avait mis une semaine avant de revenir. Draco pensait que cela prendrait moins de temps et il s'était surpris à feuilleter fébrilement chaque journal qu'il avait pu trouver en quête d'un article annonçant la mort de l'ancien gryffondor. Il avait même recontacté quelques anciens amis pour les interroger discrètement et il avait appris de précieuses informations par Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode.

Aux prix de longues négociations, tortures et chantage, Nott l'avait mis au courant du pacte qui le liait à l'auror depuis deux mois. Il avait aussi mentionné la curieuse visite de Weasley quelques jours après qui lui avait ordonné de donner à Harry des potions diluées (il devait craindre une overdose ou une addiction) sous couvert de menaces vraisemblablement très efficaces puisque l'ancien serpentard avait obéit.

Puis Weasley était revenu une nuit, il y'a une semaine pour lui demander si il savait où il était. Et Nott n'avait revu ni le roux, ni le brun depuis.

Bulstrode avait été alors particulièrement utile puisqu'il avait compris à demi-mot que Potter était depuis une semaine exactement un nouveau client hautement confidentiel de sa patronne.

L'ancienne serpentarde était devenue la secrétaire de Sigmouna Froud, psychomage reconnue internationalement et spécialisée dans les addictions magiques. Il savait même qu'un grand rouquin et une petite brune à l'air stressée l'avait accompagné à sa première visite.

Au vue de ses nouvelles informations, Draco ne fut pas en surpris en voyant le teint cireux du brun, ses profondes cernes et ses mains qui tremblaient toutes seules. Il n'aimait pas savoir Potter en train d'essayer de s'en sortir avec l'aide de ses deux abrutis d'amis. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. A de nombreuses reprises, il avait cru que sa chance était passée et qu'il avait laissé s'échapper une occasion en or mais visiblement les Dieux l'avaient à la bonne actuellement.

Potter était moins fort que ce que tout le monde se plaisait à penser.

Il cacha son sourire et continua de sélectionner méticuleusement les fleurs au rose délavé. Le brun alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la table où Draco posait les roses choisies.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Tu me dérange toujours, Potter. Déclara-t-il avec mépris, constatant qu'il aimait toujours autant prononcer le nom tant honni.

Le brun, était sobre maintenant, alors mieux valait ne pas attirer sa méfiance en étant trop gentil.

Il coupa la dernière rose et alla la poser sur la table en fer forgé. Ils se faisaient face à présent. Potter avait toujours son air maladif et ses joues creusées par la faim mais ses cheveux étaient propres et il ne puait plus l'alcool et la tristesse.

Son pull en laine d'un horrible vert criard portait un H majuscule et tordu sur son torse. Draco retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui venait et l'observa plus attentivement. La baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche de sa veste en jean était nouvelle.

Il s'en était racheté une autre.

L'héritier Malfoy retira dignement ses gants de jardinage et lissa les manches de sa chemise grise impeccable avant de s'installer sur la chaise en face de son invité. Il réalisa que, contrairement à leur dernière rencontre, la lueur dans les yeux verts étaient plus intense encore à la lumière du jour. Des frissons d'excitation piquèrent la nuque du blond qui sentait les poils de ses avant-bras se dresser sous le regard intense.

-J'ai sonné à la porte avant d'entrer cette fois pourtant.

Draco se composa un masque impassible en hocha machinalement la tête comme il l'aurait fait à un animal de compagnie qui se serait bien comporté. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s'en alluma une.

Il avait du mal à respirer en fait. Il choisit de ne pas parler et d'attendre que le brun reprenne la parole. Attendre de savoir qu'elles étaient ses motivations pour tourner la situation à son avantage.

L'autre prit son temps.

Peut-être appréciait-il lui aussi la tranquillité de la pièce : les lueurs de la fin d'après-midi projetaient de grandes flaques d'or sur le parquet et les effluves entêtantes des roses rappelaient une contrée lointaine et exotique.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche à son tour, un curieux sourire aux lèvres. Draco sentit un pincement contre son sternum en reconnaissant le logo bleu et noir de la même marque qu'il utilisait.

Il rendit son sourire au brun.

Un sourire un peu provocateur et un peu amusé.

Il n'y avait plus rien autour. La pièce, le manoir. Plus rien n'existait à part lui et Potter.

L'ancien gryffondor se pencha pour lui emprunter le briquet en argent qu'il avait posé sur la table et tira une bouffée sans le lâcher des yeux. Il ne souriait plus.

-Pourquoi m'as tu aidé ?

Le manoir réapparut brusquement. Son silence pesant. L'absence. Draco lutta contre une impétueuse et surprenante envie de renverser la table et de cogner sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Mais cela ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait s'en tenir au plan.

-Tu veux dire, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas découpé en morceau la dernière fois ? C'est cela que tu appelle aider ? Car, Potter, à part t'écouter geindre sur ta vie misérable je n'ai rien fait pour te venir en aide.

-Tu m'as donné ta potion. Tu m'a laissé dormir chez toi. Et oui, tu m'as écouté alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Enuméra-t-il rapidement. J'ai repensé à cela pendant toute la semaine et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas juste foutu à la porte ? Pourquoi tu m'as donné exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ? Grâce à toi j'ai tenu une journée de plus et Ron et Hermione sont venus m'aider. J'essaye de m'en sortir à présent. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans l'état où j'étais.

-T'aurais-je malencontreusement sauvé ? Mince alors... Ricana l'ancien serpentard en détournant les yeux pour observer la fumée blanchâtre de sa cigarette. Mes plans diaboliques tombent à l'eau on dirait.

-Tu n'avais aucune raison valable pour faire ce que tu as fais. Insista le brun en cherchant son regard.

Il voulait des réponses. Draco sourit. Il savait quoi répondre. Finalement tout tenait encore la route. Il allait obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait du brun.

-Mon père méritait de mourir. C'était une ordure. Déclara-t-il brusquement et cela eut l'avantage de faire taire l'auror. Le blond se délecta de sa soudaine pâleur, il planta ses yeux gris droit dans les siens. Mon père était un homme dur et violent. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ses propres intérêts, financiers principalement. Et la mort de ma mère n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Draco ne mentait pas, aussi il n'eut pas à jouer la colère qui l'anima soudain et faisait se contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire. Mais il n'aimait pas autant se dévoiler, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dit cela à personne. Aussi il saupoudra son discours de mensonges.

-En fait Potter, je te hais simplement parce que je te trouve stupide et que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je suis persuadé que c'est ta putain de chance qui t'a permis d'arriver à battre Tu-sais-qui. Tu n'es qu'un imposteur et un débile profond qui s'y croit trop. Cela ne suffit pas à me donner des intentions de meurtres à ton encontre. Encore une fois, tu te donnes trop d'importance. Je me fiches complètement de toi.

Il conjura un cendrier d'un mouvement de la main et écrasa le mégot rougeoyant dedans. Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux, clairement décontenancé.

-D'autres questions à poser ?

Il le regarda, les yeux verts étaient confus, troublés. Il avait l'air de vouloir poser un milliard de questions mais il eut du mal à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

-Je...je pensais...

-Ne présuppose pas de choses dont tu ignores tout, Potter. Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi.

Le visage pointu était fermé et glacial, celui en face eut l'air brusquement fatigué. Presque triste.

-Je viens de m'en rendre compte.

Sur un haussement d'épaules satisfait, Draco se leva et rassembla les roses en un semblant de bouquet. Il les disposa dans un vase en cristal posé à l'autre extrémité de la table. Il agissait comme si la discussion était close et qu'il attendait que le brun parte.

Potter soupira, encore un peu secoué. Le blond compta mentalement dans sa tête en arrangeant inutilement les fleurs déjà parfaitement organisées. Quand il arriva au chiffre huit, un toussotement de l'ancien gryffondor le fit sourire.

-La potion que tu m'as donné. C'était quoi exactement ?

-Une potion de mon invention. Plus puissante que les potions de sommeil sans rêve.

Il regarda le brun se tendre imperceptiblement, il avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui recommençaient à trembler.

-Tu as l'air de bien supporter le manque d'alcool Potter. Ton sevrage se passe bien ?

L'auror sursauta, les yeux emplis de colère et sur la défensive.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est évident en te voyant. Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules pour chasser la question intempestive. Je pense que tu vas réussir à t'en sortir..., enfin, sauf si tes insomnies sont toujours là n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, il venait de comprendre que Malfoy savait qu'il était aussi venu lui demander de la potion. Et il venait de comprendre que cette fois il ne l'obtiendrait pas sans quelque chose en échange.

Sa première réaction était d'envoyer l'ancien mangemort se faire foutre quelque part et de partir. D'autant plus que l'autre lui avait dit qu'il ne signifiait rien pour lui et cette révélation lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et un drôle de pincement au cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une relation de haine puisse revêtir autant d'importance. C'était comme si Malfoy mettait un terme à une relation amoureuse d'une manière particulièrement méprisable. Cette pensée était risible mais la sensation de douleur et d'humiliation était la même.

Harry se força à respirer calmement. Sa vie alternait entre calvaire et répit depuis une semaine. Il avait prolongé son absence au travail et allait voir une psychomage presque tous les jours. Elle l'aidait à vaincre sa dépendance à l'alcool et le bourrait de potions anxiolytiques et de théories absurdes sur son enfance malheureuse qui lui aurait donné des tendances masochistes et auto-destructrices. Il ne puisait sa force que dans ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione chez qui il habitait actuellement et qui se relayaient pour qu'il ne passe pas une seconde seul face à ses démons.

La gratitude qu'il ressentait pour eux était au delà des mots mais il sentait bien qu'ils s'épuisaient. Harry dormait très peu voire pas du tout et Ron se retrouvait souvent après une nuit blanche à jouer aux échecs pour détourner l'esprit de son meilleur ami du manque à devoir assurer une journée de travail épuisante aux bureaux des aurors. Ils ne tiendraient pas très longtemps à ce rythme et le brun ne supportait plus d'être un poids pour eux. Aussi, après avoir prétexté une sortie pour récupérer quelques affaires chez lui et s'acheter des cigarettes, il était revenu chez Draco Malfoy.

Il avait besoin de cette potion.

-Si je te demande encore un peu de ta potion, que veux tu en échange ? Demanda-t-il finalement avec la désagréable impression de passer un marché avec le diable.

Le sourire sans joie qu'eut l'ancien serpentard confirma à Harry qu'il attendait cette question. C'était comme si un piège se refermait sur lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pleinement les tenants et aboutissements de la manœuvre.

-Rien de bien compliqué. Finit par dire le serpentard en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie de la véranda pour récupérer la potion. J'ai un repas d'affaire demain soir, j'apprécierais que tu viennes avec moi.

Harry eut un sursaut de surprise, il regarda sans comprendre le dos du serpentard s'éloigner alors qu'il traversait rapidement le couloir. Il ne s'absenta que quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles l'auror resta assit à la table de fer forgé, interdit et pensif. Il pensait plus que l'ancien mangemort lui réclamerait son âme plutôt qu'une invitation à dîner...

Bientôt une minuscule fiole dorée apparut devant ses yeux alors que l'ancien serpentard l'agitait devant son visage comme un os devant un chien.

Draco Malfoy avait son sourire sans joie. Ce sourire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et qui lui donnait l'air d'un prédateur anticipant avec délice la manière dont il allait torturer sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Harry attrapa la fiole, le regard noir et les poings serrés. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation d'être pris au piège. Il y avait une sorte de sentiment d'urgence dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il regardait Malfoy : ses iris au gris délavé, son menton pointu et son corps parfait sous ses vêtements hors de prix et la sensation s'intensifiait, devenait presque douloureuse.

-Aucune fille ne voulait t'accompagner Malfoy ? Tenta-t-il enfin, repoussant le moment de partir.

Le blond haussa négligemment les épaules et une de ses mains alla jouer avec une de ses chevalières sur l'autre main.

-C'est un simple repas d'affaire.J'ai pensé qu'avoir le Grand Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, L'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, La Lumière de Grande Bretagne et du Monde Tout Entier à mes côtés serait un argument de poids pour convaincre mon interlocuteur.

Harry déglutit difficilement tendit que l'énumération de ses surnoms prenaient l'aspect d'insultes avec la voix traînante. Ses yeux se posèrent sans sa permission sur les avant-bras de l'ancien serpentard. Il avait remonté ses manches durant sa petite expédition dans sa réserve de potions et à présent le brun voyait la marque noire qui tranchait sur la peau pâle et lisse.

Draco Malfoy est un homme dangereux.

Il avait beau se répéter la phrase depuis de longues minutes, son corps n'était pas d'accord avec son esprit et ne voulait pas partir.

-Tu voudrais que je le menace ? Demanda-t-il finalement, un peu surpris.

-Bien sûr que non Potter. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ton rôle consistera simplement à t'asseoir à côté de moi, te taire et sourire et hochant la tête quand je dirais à quel point nous nous entendons bien. Tu penses en être capable ?

Le blond se permit un sourire suffisant et condescendant. Il voulait se donner l'air de penser que le brun n'accepterais jamais de faire ça.

C'était comme ça que le balafré fonctionnait après tout !

Tellement d'égo et de choses à se prouver qu'il se lançait à tête baissée dans n'importe quel défi pour un peu qu'on mette son courage en doute.

Draco avait délibérement remonté les manches de sa chemise pour lui rappeler la marque et à quel point il était dangereux. Il voulait exciter son côté tête-brûlé, attiser son attrait pour le risque et les ténèbres.

Potter se redressa, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il paraissait soudain à Draco que le brun était plus grand, plus imposant. La magie s'échappait de lui et sa puissance lui coupa le souffle un moment alors que ses mains dans les poches se mirent à trembler d'une irrésistible envie de toucher ce pouvoir impalpable. Les iris verts étaient profonds et ancrés dans les siens.

-A quelle heure dois-je venir demain ?

(1) Et oui, il s'agit d'un personnage que j'ai crée pour Arkhamage et que je réutilise honteusement ! (je suis écolo que voulez-vous, je recycle :p)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute fautes d'orthographe, incohérences ou menaces par mp, reviews ou lettre anonyme :D

A bientôooot !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/soir !

Hein ? Du retard ? Hum... à peine :p

Note 1 : Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas et les personnages non plus (:'/)

Note 2 : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écriture de ce chapitre, même si ça ne justifie pas 11 mois de retard j'avoue huhu ^^. J'espère que les quelques personnes qui continuent (peut-être on sait jamais) à me lire seront indulgents envers ce petit scribouillage.

Note 3 : Ce qui m'a aidé à débloqué mon écriture est tout bête. Mais je pense que c'est une astuce littéraire qui peut intéresser des gens donc je me permet de vous la donner. Donc voilà, si un jour vous êtes bloqué/e dans l'écriture dans chapitre il suffit simplement de répeter après moi : **_"Un bon chapitre commence toujours par Ron Weasley à moitié nu qui se réveille_**."

MOUHAHAHAHAHA

Bref, sur ce... retrouvons nos chers sorciers en pleine découverte de leur relation naissante :D

Ce matin-là, Ron Weasley fut réveillé de la plus délicieuse des manières, soit une douce odeur de pancakes chauds et de bacon grillé. Il s'étira longuement dans la tiédeur de ses draps et sa main croisa une chevelure brune et touffue qu'il caressa avec tendresse.

-Tu es en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner mon amour ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement à la jeune fille brune blottie contre son épaule.

-Ron... La voix était encore étouffée par le sommeil. Si je suis ici avec toi, c'est que je ne peux pas être au même moment en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Toujours en continuant de caresser les cheveux de sa jeune épouse, le rouquin considéra sérieusement cette éventualité. Une hypothèse à partir de retourneur de temps et de sirop d'érable effleura bien son esprit mais il décida qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour commencer à en débattre avec Hermione.

Déposant un baiser sur la joue chaude et douce, il se dégagea doucement du lit, éteignit son réveil qui devait sonner dans trois minutes et prit le chemin de la cuisine. Après tout, mieux valait carrément aller voir!

Sa théorie sur la Hermione du passé recouverte de sirop d'érable et de pâte à pancakes s'effondra lamentablement quand il aperçut son meilleur ami arborant une chemise à carreaux froissée et un large sourire. Mais sa déception ne fit pas long feu quand il avisa le gargantuesque petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine.

-Lut Ron !

-Lut Ry ! Bien dormi ?

S'installant à la dites table où le brun posait une assiette de bacon grillé et de la confiture de fraises, il commença joyeusement à se servir une tasse de thé et un épais pancake doré.

-Oh oui ! J'ai dormi au moins 8 heures, le pied total.

Et effectivement, Ron constata entre deux bouchées que Harry avait l'air reposé et même carrément heureux. Son propre bonheur augmenta d'un cran et il se dit que c'était une bonne journée qui commençait.

-Tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer son sourire alors qu'il voyait le brun manger avec appétit son bacon.

-Comme elle est en congé, Hermione m'a proposé hier de passer à la fondation pour jouer un peu avec les gamins et voir si tout allait bien. Et toi tu fini tôt cette après-midi non ?

Le roux hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, je pourrais vous rejoindre après le boulot et on se ferait une petite partie de quidditch. J'ai encore mal digéré notre défaite du mois dernier, il faudrait montrer aux gosses qui sont les plus forts !

Il constata que sa proposition ne fut pas accueillit avec autant d'enthousiasme alors qu'il voyait le brun se servir un verre de jus d'orange les sourcils froncés.

-J'avais plutôt pensé que ...hum..que vous voudriez passer le reste de la journée tranquillement tout les deux ? Je veux dire.. enfin... je suis dans vos pattes depuis quelques temps maintenant. Une soirée en amoureux ça peut être plus intéressant que de jouer les baby-sitters de meilleur ami ?

Ron reposa avec colère sa fourchette et pointa un doigt accusateur vers les mèches folles de l'homme en face de lui.

-Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose, Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne nous dérangeait pas et que de toutes façons tu aurais fais la même chose pour nous ! Tu es malade et on s'occupe de toi, fin de la discussion !

Il reprit sa fourchette et la dégustation de son pancake sans plus de cérémonie. Puis s'interrompit quelques secondes plus tard, un air perplexe sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

-A moins que tu ais prévu quelque chose de ton côté ce soir...

Le regard fuyant de son meilleur ami lui apprit qu'il était dans le vrai.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement.

-Je la connais ?

Harry eut un haussement d'épaule vague et le roux ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il cherchait encore par tous les moyens à éviter son regard.

-Ce n'est pas du tout un rendez-vous va juste discuter, manger dans un bon restaurant...Ce genre de trucs...

-Oui, oui ce « genre de trucs ». Le taquina aimablement Ron avec un sourire conspirateur. Puis il prit un air plus sérieux et son sourire se fit plus doux. C'est cool que tu décide de voir quelqu'un Harry. Penses juste à prendre les clés en partant et tu pourra rentrer à l'heure que tu veux. Enfin...si tu rentres !

Et il mordit avec enthousiasme dans un morceau de bacon.

Il ne lui mentait pas vraiment se justifia intérieurement Harry. Il avait juste oublié de dire que ce n'était pas une fille qu'il voyait ce soir.

Et que c'était Draco Malfoy.

Une simple petite omission.

Il venait tout juste de fêter ses seize ans quand Draco Malfoy avait compris que quelque chose clochait dans sa famille.

Avant cela, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de remettre quoique ce soit en question à propos de la manière dont ses parents l'éduquaient. Que son père pique de violentes colères quand il perdait un match de quidditch contre Potter ou qu'il lui assène de magistrales gifles à chaque note inférieure à celle de Granger faisait partie de la routine de ses vacances d'hiver ou d'été.

Rien de bien nouveau.

Déjà plus jeune, il était souvent consigné dans sa chambre des semaines entières ou privé de repas pendant de longues journées si l'un de ses précepteurs se plaignait de sa lenteur pour traduire les runes anciennes ou de son peu d'intérêt face à la politique.

Il pensait que c'était ainsi. Que les pères étaient là pour pousser leurs enfants à se dépasser afin qu'ils soient finalement à la hauteur, même si pour cela ils devaient utiliser l'humiliation et la violence. La barre qu'avait fixé son père était haute cependant et l'ancien serpentard avait passé de longues nuits d'angoisse à se demander s'il parviendrait un jour à ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

Puis ces yeux s'étaient ouverts. Pas d'un seul coup, comme une révélation divine qui lui serait tombé dessus. Cela avait été un processus lent, né de l'observation minutieuse des autres.

Il avait d'abord regardé, curieux, comment le père de Théodore Nott faisait tout pour protéger son unique fils, au risque même de mettre le Lord Noir en colère. Il avait ensuite scruté, perplexe, le père de Grégory Goyle, cet assassin de moldus supposé sans scrupule, supplier qu'on laisse son fils en dehors de tout ça. En dehors de tout ce sang et ces morts. Cette guerre pleine de cauchemars et de nuits d'horreur.

Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit, les yeux brillants de rage et de peur entre deux doloris.

Puis il avait vu son propre père le jeter sans hésitation au milieu des meurtriers et des fous sanguinaires dans l'espoir d'acquérir un peu plus d'influence.

Il en avait été fier au début, comme si on lui accordait une importance particulière. Il s'était convaincu, dans l'aveuglement de son orgueil et de sa jeunesse, que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Lui, était plus intelligent, plus fort.

Puis il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Trop tard malheureusement. Le mal était déjà fait et il n'avait d'autres choix que de suivre ce camp qu'on lui avait imposé.

Il n'arrivait pas à tuer des moldus, peu importe les sorts de tortures que les mangemorts lui jetaient pour le forcer. Et l'idée de torturer à son tour le rendait malade à vomir.

Il n'était pas plus fort. Il n'était pas plus intelligent.

Juste un gamin effrayé **.**

Potter, lui, était fort.

Draco Malfoy l'avait toujours su et voir cette qualité qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut chez son pire ennemi avait attisé sa rage. La rivalité enfantine s'était transformé en haine d'adulte. Brûlante et aveuglante.

Même là, alors qu'il était au plus bas, Potter avait cette lueur au fond des yeux : la lueur d'un homme qui tiendrait debout peu importe les obstacles que la vie mettait sur son chemin.

Le regard de l'ancien mangemort quitta enfin les iris verts dans lesquels il était plongé depuis plusieurs longues secondes pour balayer distraitement la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

-J'hésite à trouver insultant le fait que tu m'offres des fringues. Grogna Harry Potter en baissant avec perplexité les yeux sur son propre corps vêtu d'un costume bleu marine.

-Nous dînons avec des gens importants et je refuse de me tenir à côté de toi si tu conserve le jean pourri que tu avais en venant. Se justifia négligemment Draco en approuvant mentalement son choix.

La veste était un peu trop grande pour le torse fin de l'auror mais le pantalon droit lui allait parfaitement. Et puis de toutes façons c'était déjà considérablement mieux que ses horribles vêtements moldu beaucoup trop grands.

Il s'avança pour rajuster machinalement la cravate grise et recula à nouveau pour observer l'effet.

-Mise à part tes cheveux et ton visage sur lequel je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, le reste semble correct. Céda-t-il finalement. L'ancien gryffondor lui répondit avec un geste grossier qui lui fit simplement hausser les épaules. Il ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à ce que Potter se comporte comme quelqu'un avec un minimum de civilité.

Il prit quelques secondes pour vérifier sa propre tenue dans un miroir du grand salon mais la surface lisse ne lui renvoya que le reflet d'un homme à la peau trop pâle et au regard polaire avec un costume austère. Par réflexe, il fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer un peu plus en arrière, accentuant la sévérité de son visage pointu. Il ne se trouvait pas beau mais il estima que son charisme et ses vêtements hors de prix compensaient largement cette carence.

Il termina par ajuster les bagues qu'il portait à presque chaque doigt et dont la valeur unitaire suffisait à acheter un joli petit appartement à Londres.

Le soupir agacé de Potter le coupa dans son activité et l'ancien serpentard finit par se détourner de son reflet pour quitter la pièce et se diriger vers son bureau aussitôt suivit par le brun.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda l'auror en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Dans un restaurant français. Consentit à répondre le blond après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans un tiroir du bureau. Il posa la tasse de thé en porcelaine sur le bureau en question et l'activa d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le regard de Potter s'assombrit aussitôt et il s'avança dans la pièce.

-Un portoloin ? Tu as une autorisation ?

-Le ministère me l'a accordé ce matin.

Le blond entendit vaguement Potter grogner quelque chose à propos de maladie des transports magiques et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mauvais.

-On a peur du grand méchant portoloin Potter ?

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit puis, voyant que le brun ne faisait rien pour indiquer qu'il allait franchir les quelques pas qui le séparaient du bureau, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre le meuble. L'épaule de Potter cogna contre la sienne. Draco sentit un curieux frisson glisser contre sa nuque. Il perdit son sourire et décompta lentement à partir de trois. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent alors qu'ils saisissaient en même temps la anse de la petite tasse.

La pièce disparut progressivement dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes Draco ne distingua plus rien si ce n'est les reflets marines du costumes de Potter alors qu'il lui semblait que leurs membres s'enchevêtraient l'un dans l'autre. Il entendit une respiration rapide et les battements lourds et précipités d'un cœur dont il ne savait si c'était le sien ou celui de l'autre homme.

Le monde autour n'existait plus.

Il aurait pu rester dans cet état pendant des heures.

Mais il ne tarda pas à sentir la surface dure d'un trottoir sous ses pieds alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans une petite ruelle sombre. Enfin, alors que lui atterrissait sans difficulté dans la ruelle pendant que Potter s'effondrait lamentablement sur le sol, livide et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Gratifiant la chose informe et nauséeuse à ses pieds d'un reniflement méprisant, il vérifia que leur destination était bien la bonne. Potter finit par se redresser, non sans mal, et épousseta difficilement son costume plus si impeccable en le maudissant. Ils sortirent enfin de la ruelle pour faire quelques pas dans une allée bondée de sorciers en robes colorées quand l'ancien mangemort sentit son accompagnateur se figer.

Son rictus de haine devant la foule se transforma en large sourire moqueur.

Il se tourna lentement, ménageant son effet. Potter avait les yeux fixés sur le bout de l'allée où on apercevait au dessus des toits la silhouette anguleuse de la Tour Eiffel. Le soleil couchant jetait des reflets d'or et et de feu sur les structures métalliques, rendant la vue presque artistique.

-Un restaurant français... Répéta le brun en comprenant. Putain, Malfoy tu m'as emmené en France !

-Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours Potter. Assena-t-il sans vraiment parvenir à masquer les inflexions sarcastiques de sa voix. Tu devrais sérieusement songer à te lancer dans une carrière d'auror.

Un regard noir lui répondit puis se détourna tout aussi rapidement pour observer, fasciné, les gens qui passaient autour de lui. Harry ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des robes chatoyantes, des étals de boutiques et des inscription dans une langue étrangère qui ornaient les murs et les pancartes. Le Héros du Monde Sorcier ressemblait à ce moment précis davantage à un enfant curieux et surexcité qu'on aurait emmené dans le dernier parc d'attraction à la mode.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens à Paris ? Demanda distraitement le blond en l'attrapant à nouveau par le bras pour le décoller de la vitrine d'une boulangerie.

Il poussa sans ménagement une vieille dame toute vêtue de dentelles noires et reprit leur traversée de l'allée, créant une brèche entre les flâneurs par la seule force de son regard glacial. Harry mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à hocher la tête.

Il parut retrouver un semblant de contenance quand ils arrivèrent finalement au pied d'un grand bâtiment immaculé dans le plus pur style Haussmannien. Une plaque de marbre surplombant l'immense porte ouvragé annonçait l'entrée du « _Navire Fantôme_ ». Une file de plusieurs personnes en robe de soirée, costumes de couturiers et rires hauts-perchés se formait déjà.

Néanmoins, Malfoy et son regard assassin se glissèrent sans mal à travers, entraînant Harry sur leurs passages. Puis, arrivé au bout et d'un mouvement bref de la tête, il salua le portier. Ce dernier, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à l'air grognon et au nœud papillon rouge, se dépêcha de le faire entrer et alla même jusqu'à les conduire à l'intérieur d'un immense hall au murs dorés, à grand renfort d'exclamations polies et révérencieuses. Enfin du moins c'était ce que l'auror supposa étant donné qu'il ne comprit pas un traître mot de cette litanie sans fin.

Le maître d'hôtel bedonnant en livrée blanche à qui il les adressa prit aussitôt le relais et le brun fut surpris d'entendre Malfoy lui répondre dans un français parfait. Le ton était certes glacial et les répliques succinctes mais l'auror fut forcé de constater que la voix basse et traînante avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant une fois débarrassée des insultes et remarques cinglantes. Il lui semblait qu'il entendait pour la première la voix de l'ancien mangemort. Sa tonalité grave et ses inflexions éraillées firent naître une chaleur incongrue dans son abdomen comme si la vibration mélodieuse entrait en résonance avec quelque chose au creux de son estomac.

Surpris, il fixa le profil de son ancien rival, s'attardant sur la sévérité de ses traits pointus et ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés.

La chaleur s'intensifia.

Il détourna brusquement le regard pour se concentrer sur le décor autour de lui. L'air de rien le maître d'hôtel les avait conduit au fond d'une salle remplie de tables rondes aux nappes blanches impeccables et aux verres en cristal.

Leur table était comme les autres quoique un peu en retrait car séparée du reste de la salle par un immense aquarium dans lequel des homards vivants s'ébattaient gaiement. Un balcon qui donnait directement sur le Paris moldu et la Tour Eiffel se tenait aussi sur la droite de la table. Ce devait probablement être une place réservée aux invités de prestige.

Après avoir donné encore quelques consignes avec sa voix trop traînante et bizarrement séduisante, Malfoy congédia l'employé du restaurant et examina avec attention la table.

Ils s'installèrent en silence, le blond choisissant la place la plus avantageuse qui lui permettait de voir à la fois le balcon et le reste de la salle. L'auror fut tenté de s'installer à l'autre bout mais se rappelant au dernier moment que leurs invités lui étaient inconnus, il finit par opter pour la chaise à côté de l'ancien serpentard. Histoire de connaître au moins quelqu'un qui parlait anglais, même si c'était ce snob de Malfoy.

Il avait une certaine appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer justement ces fameux invités. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir en quoi il pouvait être utile pour les affaires de l'ancien mangemort. Il avait certes, depuis la fin de la guerre, une certaine influence mais elle ne suffirait sans doute pas à convaincre des chefs d'entreprises français de se montrer démesurément arrangeant avec le blond par le biais d'un simple sourire.

-N'oublie pas Potter, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Annonça Malfoy au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et hocha vaguement la tête avant de préférer se concentrer sur les innombrables couverts qui encadraient son assiette et dont il ne savait à quoi ils servaient exactement. La nervosité du blond transparaissait dans sa voix et le tapotement régulier de ses doigts sur la nappe blanche.

Le brun fronça les sourcils tandis que le battement pénible accentuait sa propre nervosité.

Après avoir joué quelques dizaines de secondes avec une étrange fourchette à trois dents, il finit par saisir la main du blond pour l'empêcher de continuer l'insupportable bruit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la même lueur d'agacement les éclairait. Il vit les lèvres de l'ancien mangemort se retrousser comme celle d'un prédateur prêt à mordre mais la remarque acide -et probablement très insultante- ne les franchit jamais.

Un toussotement fort peu discret sur la gauche interrompit leur début de dispute.

D'un même mouvement ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir l'imposante silhouette d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, vêtu d'une longue robe carmin et d'un étrange chapeau mou de la même teinte. Sa barbe sombre et drue lui mangeait la moitié du visage dont on devinait les traits réguliers. Il était plutôt bel homme avec ses yeux bleus et sa prestance écrasante. Même si, pour l'instant, les yeux bleus affichaient un amusement certain, fixés sur les mains jointes des deux hommes assis devant lui.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant le regard rieur et presque aussitôt le poids chaud de la main de Draco quitta ses doigts. Le blond se leva, impassible, et tendit la main coupable pour saluer l'homme.

Il fit de même, les joues toujours brûlantes, car visiblement le sorcier était l'invité si important dont ils attendaient la venue depuis de longues minutes.

-Bonjour Mr Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, c'est un véritable plaisir.

L'accent rugueux finit par rendre la mémoire à l'auror qui sentit sa gêne refluer au fur et à mesure que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Mr Zaytsevof ! C'est un plaisir partagé, s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Le sorcier roumain, propriétaire d'une entreprise très importante dont il avait oublié le nom et l'activité, avait été l'un de ses plus fervents supporters lors de l'ouverture de la Fondation Remus Lupin. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un généreux don sans lequel le projet n'aurait sans doute pas vu le jour.

Un autre homme les rejoignit, comme une version plus jeune de Vladimyr Zaytsevof avec moins de prestance et de barbe.

Après quelques échanges de boniments avec celui qui s'avéra être le jeune frère de l'homme d'affaire -le tout en anglais au grand soulagement de Harry- ils s'installèrent à nouveau à la table. Draco Malfoy resta silencieux les longues minutes que dura la poursuite de leur échange, se contenta d'un signe de main à l'adresse d'un serveur pour qu'ils puissent passer leur commande.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient l'auror ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi Malfoy lui avait imposé ce « repas d'affaire ». Il était évident que Vladimyr et Dymytry, son frère et directeur des finances, étaient en admiration totale devant Harry et tout ce qu'il représentait. Et il comprit à demi-mot qu'ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs semaines un acheteur pour leur entreprise de potions et que le blond faisait parti des acquéreurs potentiels.

Il ne quitta pas son sourire tout le temps que dura la dégustation de l'entrée, plaisantant avec les sorciers roumains comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis et excluant délibérément son ancien rival de leur conversation.

Ça lui apprendra à l'emmener dans un pays étranger sans son consentement !

Et puis, l'auror s'y connaissait un peu en réglementation de portoloins et il était pratiquement sûr que les portoloins homologués pour traverser les frontières entre pays devaient toujours atterrir dans une zone spéciale de l'ambassade du pays en question.

Malfoy s'était bien foutu de sa gueule avec son histoire d'autorisation obtenue le matin même !

Pourtant il constata, déçu, que sa tentative d'exclusion du blond ne paraissait pas l'atteindre. L'ancien mangemort, bien que silencieux, suivait attentivement leur échange et un sourire détendu avait même eut l'audace de s'inviter sur ses lèvres pâles.

Sa petit blague ne fonctionnait pas. Pire, il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce que Malfoy voulait. Il lui avait demandé de rester muet et de sourire niaisement tout en sachant parfaitement que l'ancien gryffondor allait s'empresser de faire l'inverse juste par principe. Ce sale type le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

Soudainement maussade, Harry prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille tout en lorgnant sombrement sur les verres remplis de vin français des trois autres hommes.

-Et donc, Messieurs, comment vous êtes vous connus ?

L'auror faillit avaler sa gorgée de travers alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion que c'était typiquement le genre de questions qu'on posait aux couples. La scène de tout à l'heure avec Vladimyr qui les surprenait se tenant la main lui revint en mémoire et il sentit à nouveau ses joues brûler. Par Merlin, il ne pensait tout de même pas que lui et Malfoy étaient...

-Cela va faire presque 10 ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école de Poudlard. Intervient finalement le blond, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Avait-il lui aussi sentit le sous-entendu dans la voix du sorcier roumain ?

C'était probablement le cas et l'ancien mangemort n'allait pas tarder à démentir avec un de ces habituels et très irritants reniflements méprisants. Tranquillisé, il reprit une gorgée de jus sucré.

-Nous avons été rivaux pendant très longtemps mais la guerre nous a tous changé... Continua Malfoy avec quelque chose comme de l'émotion dans la voix.

Le regard des deux sorciers barbus se fit sombre et Dymytry hocha même la tête avec emphase.

-Quel drame en effet ! Commenta-t-il.

Ce salop de Malfoy était en train de les manipuler ! constata Harry avec stupeur. Cependant, le sournois serpent choisit de ne pas s'engouffrer dans la brèche sentimentale et, hélant le serveur pour avoir une autre bouteille de vin, il détourna habilement la conversation vers l'entreprise de potions.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes et de nombreux verres de vin, les trois sorciers étaient toujours en pleines discussions passionnées pendant que Harry remuait mollement du bout de la fourchette son plat qui refroidissait.

Il lorgnait de plus en plus sur la bouteille d'alcool. Après tout, juste un verre ! Qui l'en blâmerait ? Il était dans un dîner soporifique au possible où il avait compris que son seul rôle consistait à mettre Vladimyr en confiance en débutant la conversation pour que Malfoy finisse par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas tellement que le blond se serve de lui étant donné que c'était exactement ce qui avait été prévu dès le début, pourtant la sensation d'inutilité qu'il ressentait maintenant que sa mission était accomplie le laissait beaucoup trop amer. La tristesse et le vide le submergeaient et il maudit Malfoy de l'avoir amené dans un autre pays loin de Ron, Hermione ou de qui que ce soit qui aurait pu l'aider à combattre ce sentiment atroce.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation en cours sans succès. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus avec l'angoisse qui montait impétueusement dans le creux de son estomac. Un rire aigu résonna quelque part dans la salle et il détourna son regard pour observer avec attention le reste des clients du restaurant.

Ses yeux passèrent de table en table, croisant des couples sur leur 31, des hommes d'affaires en costumes moldus ou robes sorcières et quelques vieilles dames aux chapeaux immenses et multicolores.

Malheureusement, cela ne l'occupa que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par reporter son attention vers la bouteille de vin.

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer pour l'instant...

Déposant discrètement sa fourchette, il tendit le bras vers la bouteille jade qui lui faisait tant envie quand la douleur vive d'un pincement sur sa cuisse gauche le fit sursauter. Agacé, il aperçut sous le niveau de la table la main de Draco Malfoy tranquillement posée sur sa jambe comme un avertissement.

Expirant lentement et un peu surpris de cette action somme toute assez gentille, il détourna son regard du vin tentateur et reprit sa fourchette.

Les autres n'avaient pas remarqué leur petit manège et à vrai dire rien n'avait transparut sur le visage du blond qui avait continué sa discussion sur la hausse du prix des plumes de phénix comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant sa main resta de longues minutes posée sur la cuisse de Harry et quand son poids la quitta enfin en même temps que le dessert arrivait, une curieuse sensation de froid se manifesta.

La fin du repas se déroula dans la même ambiance, Malfoy et Vladimyr s'occupaient de faire la discussion pendant que la tarte tatin de Dymytry occupait toute son attention et que Harry se forçait à ingurgiter les morceaux de pommes caramélisées.

Il remarqua à peine quand les deux hommes prirent finalement congé, non sans une poignée de main chaleureuse et une invitation en Roumanie à l'occasion.

Harry suivit distraitement des yeux le blond alors qu'il traversait la salle d'un pas conquérant, sans doute pour régler l'addition.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne, c'était donc à lui de payer.

Soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire semblant, le brun se risqua à se lever pour observer d'un peu plus près le balcon en face de leur table. Il n'y avait pas de porte, mais un sort était sans doute en place pour empêcher la fraîcheur de la soirée d'entrer et refroidir l'ambiance.

Le balcon était plus vaste que ce que Harry avait crût voir du coin de l'oeil au cours du repas. Il fit quelque pas et finit par s'accouder à la balustrade de pierre. Ici, les rires et conversations de la salle de restaurant ne lui parvenait que sous la forme d'un vague murmure. La ville moldue, brillante de milles feux, s'étendait devant ses yeux, encore plus belle que dans les quelques photos qu'il avait pu voir chez Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley. Un léger vent frais le fit frissonner.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche du costume de Malefoy et en alluma une d'un coup de baguette magique.

A quelques rues sous ses pieds, il vit une bande jeunes sorciers tous vêtus de paillettes et d'argent rire en se poussant alors qu'ils traversaient. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans. L'auror se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient même probablement le même âge et cette pensée le rendit amer et bizarrement nostalgique. Depuis quand se sentait-il si vieux ?

Sa cigarette était finie depuis bien longtemps quand Draco Malfoy le rejoignit enfin. Il s'accouda à son tour à la balustrade, assez près pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être entendu mais juste assez loin pour lui montrer son dégoût d'être aussi proche.

-Tu as été parfait, Potter. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour.

Les muscles des épaules de Harry se contractèrent brusquement.

-A ton service. Grogna-t-il en gardant obstinément les yeux fixés sur le groupe de jeunes sorciers qui tournaient au coin de la rue dans un dernier éclat de rire.

-Il va me vendre son entreprise. Je le sais. Son entreprise est un héritage familial et c'est pour cela que les autres avaient tout faux. Il n'était pas intéressé par l'argent ou les cadeaux, il voulait un homme d'honneur. Tu étais exactement ce qu'il fallait pour le convaincre. Après tout, qui oserait mettre en doute la parole d'un homme dont l'ami n'est autre que le Grand Sauveur du Monde magique. Tu es un gage de respectabilité et d'honneur a toi tout seul Potter.

Le brun se tourna finalement vers le blond. Les pupilles grises étaient fixés sur lui. Depuis combien de temps ?

Les lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire que Harry qualifia d'amusé.

-Mais toi tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui te fait rire. Ça t'amuse de me voir comme ça. En train de lutter pour me sortir de cette putain d'addiction !

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit tandis que ses yeux s'amincissaient pour devenir deux fentes meurtrières. Les lumières de la ville jetaient un halo presque angélique autour de ses cheveux d'or pâle sévèrement tirés en arrière. Il était à ce moment précis la caricature parfaite d'un ange déchu.

Harry sentit un brusque pincement contre son sternum, comme un avertissement. Il sut instinctivement que ce que l'ancien serpentard allait dire allait probablement le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Mon pauvre petit Potter. Susurra la voix traînante en atteignant des sommets polaires. Je vois à quel point tu te raccroches à cette idée de dépendance qui te permet de te donner des excuses mais je vais te dire un petit secret...

Il fit un pas vers lui, Harry recula. Un autre pas, mais cette fois un bras fermement posé autour de ses épaules l'empêcha de prendre la fuite.

-Tu n'es pas alcoolique Potter, ...

La voix avait baissé d'un ton. Malfoy se pencha vers son oreille. Une mèche de cheveux chatouilla la joue du brun tandis qu'un souffle chaud incendiait littéralement chaque fibres nerveuses qui avaient eut le malheur de se trouver dans la peau contre son cou. Son respiration s'accéléra et il se trouva pris au piège comme une souris entre les griffes d'un chat vicieux.

-Tu n'es pas alcoolique. Reprit le blond en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Tu n'es pas drogué et tu n'es pas non plus suicidaire.

Le blond tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour masquer le trouble que causait leur proximité.

-Tu es juste triste, pauvre petit Potter. Stupidement, simplement et profondément triste. Le problème vient de toi, pas de toutes ses choses que tu utilises pour te donner une contenance. C'est toi qui est en cause.

D'un mouvement brusque, Harry repoussa le corps du blond et tout ce que sa promiscuité remuait en lui.

-Va te faire foutre !

Un rire sans joie lui répondit.

La suite, un jour sans doute o/


End file.
